My Lost Boys
by ZombiePinUp
Summary: I was just a regular fan wanting to watch my favorite movie when BAM! I land right inside. With the Lost Boys having future knowledge and me having four horny mates how is the story going to change? Can I save the boys? I'm about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN LOST BOYS ONLY THE SITUATION AND MY OC LEAH.** Thank you. I know some of this may be against character but it's my first fanfic and I am writing others that are more dark and closer to character, also I'll explain why people seem the way they do. I don't mind criticism if it's to help not hurt. Ideas or requests are also welcomed. Enjoy. P.S. I had trouble uploading that's why it says it is only one chapter and my spacing got messed up but hopefully I can fix that before the next story. I finally got to go back and fix it and here it is.

Prolog:

Heya, my name is Leah Mathews.

I'm an eighteen, though most people assume I'm sixteen. I walk dogs and live in a little studio apartment.

I'm 5'11" with an average but pale body.

My stomach is flat but not really toned and I have, well according to my best friend, a nice handful of perky boobs.

People usually notice my eyes and hair first since my hair is waist length and dyed lavender with my deep blonde roots showing. My eyes have been described as big and cat like with jade green inside and gray on the outside framed with long thick lashes.

I am also a fan of tattoos and piercings as I have a bottom lip ring, nipple bars, ear bar, and a belly ring.

I only have one tattoo so far and it's the saying from my favorite movie Lost Boys. It says: Sleep all day. Party all night. Never grow old. Never die. It's fun to be a vampire.

I love this movie 'cause it always spoke to me and gave me a place to go when real life got to hard. I'm not close to my family and only really have one friend so when I used to feel weak or repressed I'd imagine being in the Lost Boys as a free badass vampire.

Speaking of the Lost Boys, I am just about to start my favorite hobby of dressing up and watching them.

Currently I am in my long leather jacket that kind of resembles David's. A black mini leather skirt with thigh highs and a garter belt. I chose a short crop top that says I Bite and my gray boots.

I am so excited! I know I've seen this movie a thousand times but I love it, well honestly I love the boys.

I know they're the bad guys but I can't help but want to be part of their group and be wild with them. I know I picked murderers to dream of but...oh well.

I hit the play button and wait for the disk to load when I suddenly hear a laugh from behind me.

Frightened I jumped up and spun around and started to freak out. As I turned the scenery changed and I was no longer in my apartment but instead an...office?

Ya definitely an office and staring open mouthed at four equally shocked Lost Boys and Max.

Holy Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN LOST BOYS ONLY THE SITUATION AND MY OC LEAH.** I know some of this may be against character but it's my first fanfic and I am writing others that are more dark and closer to character, also I'll explain why people seem the way they do. I don't mind criticism if it's to help not hurt. Ideas or requests are also welcomed. Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed.

Ch.1

So maybe I had a stroke or something because I could swear that I was looking at a bunch of hot and deadly vampires.

Well at least I wasn't the only one out of her element since the guys weren't doing much better then me.

Max seemed to snap out of it first, I guess being the head vampire has its perks, and shot me a glare.

"Who are you and how did you get here". I know that those were worded as questions but it was obviously a demand.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. The boys looked at me curiously and apparently amused at my mutism.

Dwayne, who I'll admit I thought was the hottest, was looking me up and down with his intense dark eyes in apparent interest.

Paul and Marko leaned against each other smiling while licking their lips and giggling like little kids.

David, the oh so powerful leader, gave me a very obvious and smoldering once over before making eye contact and smirking at me with those cold blue eyes.

"Ahuhm" Max cleared his throat making me jump and the boys laughed at my blush.

Another pointed look from Max and I realized something. Yes, I am with the Lost Boys but to them I am just some random chick...some random human chick.

Oh shit they are gonna eat me!

And not the good kind of eat, I mean the whole 'Ow I'm dead' kind of eat.

Now I don't know if this is a dream or not but I'd rather not die to test it.

I open my mouth again. "Well actually-" and then I prove my genius by turning and bolting out the door, right into the busy video store.

Seeing the store and the boardwalk outside shocks me into stopping. "No way" I breathe out,

"Yes way" was the response whispered in my ear causing me to jerk and throw an elbow back.

As I turn I see David now holding his stomach with slightly narrowed eyes as the other boys laughed and surrounded us.

Unfortunately for my life span it seemed my feelings for the boys over rode common sense as I started apologizing. " Oh frick frack, I am so sorry it was reflex. Are you ok?" I rushed to examine him until I heard him laughing and felt his hands on my arms pulling me in.

I looked up and saw his amused smirk.

He had been faking.

Of course he had, he's a vampire I couldn't hurt him. But I fell for it!

Ugh!

His and the boys amusement grew at my very sour expression.

"That's just mean" I pouted until he surprised me by lightly flicking my lower lip.

"Don't pout Kitten, now come on" he said as he started pulling me back towards the office as the others followed.

"Oh I would but I have this phobia of offices and guys with big glasses and um it's bedtime I'm sure and-. You're not even listening to me ramble which is rude" I finish my rant. The boys chuckle again and even Max let's a slight chuckle out while David sat in a chair pulling me onto his lap.

I can't decide if I should be embarrassed or aroused so I settle for both which he seems to find funny.

"Now as humorous as this has been please answer my questions young lady".

I squirm under Max's gazed before I hear a slight growl and David grabbed my hips stilling me. That's when I remember I'm on his lap.

'Well at least from the feel of what's under my butt I know he's attracted to me' I think letting my own small smirk slip onto my face.

"Ya sure, I'll tell you everything as long as you guys don't freak out and drain me" I say to the shock of the rest of the room. Now David's hands tightened for a different reason as Dwayne comes to my side again staring at me hard and intensely. Paul looks at me with a tilted head puppy-dog look while Marko raises his eyebrows.

Max, on the other hand, looked calculating.

"Explain."

I take a calming breath and begin my tale deciding to tell the truth, I don't want to lie to them. Yes, I am in an impossible situation yet it's one I have dreamed about for years and I don't wanna blow it, even if they do kill me.

"My name is Leah and where I am from it is 2015 where you are all characters in my favorite 80s horror movie", silence so I continue. "A new family come to town and Max wants the mother. The oldest son Michael want's Star and becomes a half. Though later him and his little brother Sam and the Frog brothers kill all of you, I am so sorry" I finished.

I jumped off David's lap but Dwayne catches me and holds my chin looking into my eyes.

I guess he was looking for any sign of deceit so I let him look until he gently but firmly pushes me back into the chair David just vacated.

The bleach blonde then takes Dwayne's place of staring at my face followed by a serious looking Marko and a worried Paul.

"Boys", Max calls making them step back but not fully away which I am honestly thankful for since he scares me.

I was always iffy on his character. He didn't seem to really care when he saw the boys dead, but I figured I didn't know him so I couldn't judge too much.

"I'm not lying" I say as I can't take the silence. "Ask and I'll tell you everything, know it almost word for word, I even got a tattoo..." I trailed off with a blush.

Max raised his eyebrows while it seems the boys had eased back into their normal carefree selves.

"A tattoo huh chica, where at?" Paul leers earning chuckles around the room.

I know I am blushing like there is no tomorrow but I refuse to come off as some mousey weirdo. 'Cause I'm not...well not mousey at least.

With that in mind I removed my jacket, rolling my eyes at Paul and Marko's whistles, and lifted my shirt to under my bra and showed them my tat.

After more leering they actually noticed what it said and Paul and Marko burst out laughing while Max and David chuckled and Dwayne simply gave me a big smile.

'Oh but what a smile', I thought as I returned it.

"I told you guys it's my favorite movie" I muttered, causing Marko and Paul to fall into another round of laughter.

"Guess so" David said with a smile.

"But what to do with you" Max interrupted. "After you tell us details I mean" he continued and I had to fight hard not to whimper out loud.

"Killing you would probably be the easiest course of action" he continues almost to himself and I repeat the word breathe in my head. When I look around I notice all the boys giving Max unhappy looks, even joker Paul which does give me a little hope.

"What?" Max asks as he notices the looks. "What would you rather I do boys?" he asks in a somewhat mocking manner.

"We can turn her" came the deep voice of Dwayne causing my mouth to drop open from shock till he smirks and I realize I probably look stupid and shut it.

David wraps an arm around my waist. "Great idea Dwayne, there you go Max, she'll be a lost girl" and he pulled me closer as I perked up.

Would they change me?

I hope so, I mean killing people might be hard to get used to but I'm sure as a vampire I could do it. I mean ever since I had watched the movie for the first time I'd dreamed of this and now it was being offered.

Plus the whole not dying thing is always good.

Hell ya!

Of course Max had to rain on my parade.

"Another Star David really?" and I felt David's arm tighten almost painfully around me.

"Fuck no" I cut in. "Hey don't poop on my sunshine man, I am NOT like Star. How can you even say that she's my fourth least favorite character, that's just…You-."

I start huffing, obviously offended, then turn to David. "No offense to your girlfriend choices or anything but she seemed so 'Oh woe is me'. Actually now I feel bad 'cause I actually kind of like Star and always wondered what she'd be like as a friend, even if she did annoy me at times" I finished with a sheepish smile.

They all look surprised at my outburst.

"What", I demanded. "I said no offense and that I felt bad".

I huffed again and crossed my arms trying to pull myself away from David, but he kept me in his arms.

'Don't fangirl' I tried to remind myself.

"Hey calm down Kitten", he purred. "We don't really know you like you seem to know us, and for the record" he stated and put his lips against my ear smirking as I shivered. "Star's not my girlfriend".

I pull back shocked to see his amused face as the others chuckle and Max looks thoughtful again.

"But..." I stutter, "in the movie it seemed like-".

"Well it may seem like" David cut me off. "But we've been over for awhile. Now she's just annoying, but she's family. One of us".

'How am I supposed to take this' I think. I mean yes, Dwayne was always my personal version of sex on legs but I wanted the others too and I had long ago accepted how whorish that sounded and stopped caring.

"Well good" I replied cheerfully.

"Good huh" Marko teased but I simply took the mature approach and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey you'd have to be blind not to think the four of you were hot. I mean ya Dwayne's always been my favorite but just watching all of you sent me into puberty. Oh My God I just said that out loud, what the French toast is wrong with me?!" I finished covering my face with my hands and trying to hide.

There was silence all around at first but then everyone burst out laughing as I further tried to disappear.

Someone pulled at my hands but since I refused to open my eyes I couldn't tell who.

"Hey come on babe." Dwayne whispered, but still I refused. This was awful.

Apparently even in some other dimension or my imagination or whatever this was, I was still socially awkward.

"Nope" I muttered. "You're not real and I will not be shamed by figments of my imagination so no!"

"Not real huh" I heard Marko say when suddenly I was picked up and tickled by him and Paul.

"Ah" I started laughing trying to get away. "Knock it off you weenies!"

"Oh so now we're fake and weenies huh?" asked Paul before they doubled their efforts.

"Ok, ok you're real!" I choke out between laughs. They slowly set me down between them sporting huge grins. David and Dwayne are smirking while Max lightly shook his head with his eyes toward the ceiling like asking 'why me'.

"But I'm standing by the weenie remark." I wheezed out and they all laugh, even Max, who gave a short nod towards David making all the boys whoop.

I guess I'm staying.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN LOST BOYS ONLY THE SITUATION AND MY OC LEAH**. I know some of this may be against character but it's my first fanfic and I am writing others that are more dark and closer to character, also I'll explain why people seem the way they do. I don't mind criticism if it's to help not hurt. Ideas or requests are also welcomed. Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed.

Ch.2

I was tired but happy because we had a plan.

Max said he'd be proud to have me in his family and I guess that was his way of letting me know I'm cool. The boys seemed pretty pumped so I was happy.

I was going to drink the blood wine when we get to the cave and wait a few days.

Wait because we needed to see if Michael would show up.

Max believes that it will be in a few days though he won't share his reasons with lil ol' me.

If the Emersons do show up I'll stay a halfling so I can help protect Marko when they try to stake them. My idea since Max still wants to try to make Lucy his bride. He seemed so excited it was kinda funny.

Seemed a bit fast but I doubted any of these vamps do slow.

Paul wanted to just go over and kill the Frogs right away but Max said to wait and to see if they say anything to me 'cause apparently I'm his wanna be spy or something.

I don't know, I just do what I'm told.

If they proved to be to much of a threat then we'd take them out before they can influence Sam.

When I asked about Star there were growls all over the room. The boys were hurt by her betrayal even if she annoyed them.

I said maybe I could talk to her and try to sort stuff out, like have her drink criminals blood or donated after her first kill. They didn't seem to convinced but agreed.

Max said maybe she'll live with Michael after the change but until then he'd let me handle it, much to my surprise and slight delight.

After discussing all this and the boys telling me that we'll have plenty of time to 'get to know each other' we took off for the cave.

That was another thing, they seemed very affectionate. I'm not complaining though!

I asked about it, which I did with a small amount of hesitation since I didn't want them to stop. David had gave me a small but reassuring smile and said they would explain it after I drank the blood.

So here I am holding on tight to David as we ride like the wind to the cave.

I look around and see the boys howling and laughing. I can't believe I'm in this group of crazies instead of just watching and fantasizing about them.

I don't know what brought me here but I am definitely all for staying.

It's not like I had a lot back home going for me. A small apartment, one friend, distant parents, and- no I don't wanna think about that life just my new one.

I guess my face showed my unhappy thoughts because I felt David place a hand on my leg making me look up into his eyes.

"Alright there Kitten?" he yelled over the roars of the bikes.

Seeing concern in this man's eyes warms my heart since I've only seen any true emotion from his character when Marko died.

But they aren't just characters anymore are they?

This might take a little time to fully sink in.

I nodded and smiled before laying my head on his shoulder getting another squeeze in response.

Finally we pulled up to the cliffs and I am practically bouncing in excitement. Though when Marko and Paul grabbed my hands and started dragging me down I couldn't help but yelp.

They all stopped and looked at me. "Um...I'm afraid of heights" I confess.

"Well chica", Paul laughed, "That's gonna suck when you fly".

I open my mouth to retort when I got swept up by Dwayne leaving a pouting Paul and Marko behind while David walks ahead lighting the trash cans.

David starts on his whole speech on how they found the hotel until he sees me in Dwayne's arms looking at him with a smile.

"Right, guess you've heard this before huh?" he smirked as Dwayne set me down but wrapped his arms around my middle from behind me.

"Once or twice" I giggled knowing it was way more than that.

"So", David sat in his wheelchair throne and gestured for me. Dwayne gave a playful growl before kissing my neck and moving to a couch.

I went over and David once again pulled me onto his lap, nuzzling my neck as Paul rolled a joint at the fountain. Dwayne watched from his corner of the couch or better described as the cave library, and I couldn't see Marko so I assumed he was with his birds.

"So" David repeated. "You ready for this Kitten?" he asked as he started licking and sucking my neck making me moan and grip his shirt.

I heard other growls around the room. Dwayne and Paul were watching us with hungry looks while I was a little surprised to see Marko next to us holding the bottle and biting his nail hiding his Cheshire cat smirk. Though, I did notice his eyes looked a bit darker.

David bit harder on my neck wanting my attention. "Ah David" I moaned and he responded by holding me firmer in his lap, his arousal pressing against mine.

"We'll finish this later Kitten" David said with dark promise that the others echoed with their low chuckles. "But right now", he took the bottle from Marko, "Drink".

I took the bottle and brought it to my lips.

I could see all the boys watching me with an array of emotions; excitement, lust, hope, and determination.

I knew this was the point of no return.

I had talked a big talk but could I back it up? Could I put aside my morals and most of my humanity and give into the darkness that was these four boys?

What if they tired of me or decided they didn't even want me. Like their attentions were just a passing fancy.

This was a heartbreaking thought because I wanted them, each one of them and I don't think I could stand seeing them with someone else.

It was selfish, I know.

Looking around I knew even if they didn't want me like I wanted them just being close to them, being a part of them would be enough.

Sad but true.

So not allowing myself more time to think I tipped the bottle back and took a few large gulps of the most delicious liquid I have ever tasted.

I barley heard the boys cheering as the taste overtook me. So sweet yet with a coppery undertone.

The bottle was pulled away from me but before I could voice any protests David's lips had captured mine in a harsh kiss that killed all words in my throat.

I groaned and ran my hands in his surprisingly soft hair giving it small tug which had him growling and pulling back to look at me with pure lust and hunger.

I was pulled away from a panting David and met the deep eyes of Dwayne. He held me against him pressing our chests together as he tilted my up head and kissed me. He was gentler than David but definitely no less passionate.

He pulled back, though he seemed reluctant, and turned me away to face Marko.

Marko kissed me and nibbled on my lip grinning into the kiss when I gasped and he could slip his tongue in. He also pulled away sooner than either of us would have liked.

I looked at Paul who lifted me and had me wrap my legs around his waist as he grabbed my ass.

"Perv" I muttered before he overtook my lips.

In each kiss it felt like a piece of them was going into me while I gave them a piece of me back.

When David spoke Paul put me down and spun me so I could see everyone.

"Now you're ours Kitten" he said while the others nodded there agreement. "Only ours", he added.

"Only if you're mine, only mine" I said.

I didn't want them if I couldn't actually keep them. I am not a toy.

They all stood still for a second exchanging glances until a decision seemed to have been reached.

David, the apparent spokesperson said, "Only yours" as they gathered around me stroking my hair, face, and arms or in pervy Paul's case my ass.

I giggled and petted them back making us all laugh.

"Come on Kitten, sun will be up soon" David said as he took my hand and they led me out of the main area and into a room I'd never seen in the movie. I wasn't too surprised since they did live in a huge hotel.

The room was beautiful in shades of golds and blues with a four poster bed and a vanity in the corner. Even through the dust I could see the beauty.

Each boy kissed me goodnight, um good morning? either way I got more kisses as they left to go deeper into their cave like room.

After cleaning the bed off I stripped off my shirt and skirt and threw them onto my jacket on a chair and laid down in my bra and underwear deciding to leave on the garter and thigh highs.

I started to drift off thinking of all that had happened in the last few hours.

My last thought being 'I hope it's real', before I gave into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN LOST BOYS ONLY THE SITUATION AND MY OC LEAH**. Thank you. I know some of this may be against character but it's my first fanfic and I am writing others that are more dark and closer to character, also I'll explain why people seem the way they do. I don't mind criticism if it's to help not hurt. Ideas or requests are also welcomed.

Ch. 3

I woke up to a heavy body bouncing on my bed, annoying me to death.

As that last thought broke through my tired brain the rest of yesterday rushed in my mind making me shoot up in bed knocking the bouncing menace onto the floor.

I looked around and saw Marko having to hold his stomach laughing his ass off as Dwayne and David leaned on each other.

That would mean... "Ah Chicaaaaa" came Paul's whine from the ground.

"Oh Paul" I sprang from the bed to help him up till I remembered something. "Hey you woke me up jerk" I said and let him fall back down then crossed my arms and turned to the others.

They stopped laughing and a weird purr/growling session seemed to start. I was a bit confused and admittedly turned on. I didn't understanding what was happening until I felt Paul behind me pushing his groin into my ass.

"Leah if you keep dressing like that you can hit me anytime." he said causing me to look down and give a small eek. I realized what I was wearing or actually what I wasn't.

I ran to the chair and started throwing my clothes back on but was stopped by Marko.

"Come on Leah, you're ours remember? Don't be shy."

"Ya, you're driving us crazy babe." Dwayne added as they both began kissing and licking my neck making me moan and gasp. The began running their hands over my body heating me up.

I looked at David and Paul with lidded eyes and saw them watching looking torn between enjoying the show and wanting to join.

Before they could move however, another much smaller person came in looking excited then grossed out at the display.

"Ew!" Laddie covered his eyes and I took the chance to throw my clothes on though I could have sworn that that there were sighs of disappointment.

Dwayne picked up Laddie and started tickling the young boy as I walked over. "Hi." I said timidly with a small smile.

"Hi." Laddie giggled, "You're Leah, you're my new sister?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

So flippen' cute!

I nodded and added "If you want me to be I mean."

He gave a big smile and jumped into my arms, I guess that's a yes.

"Ya, do you like roller coasters? Star won't take me on any, she gets scared. Do you like candy? I love it. I can't wait to go to the boardwalk though sometimes the Surf Nazi's mess with me but then the guys scare them away and we can get nachos!" he managed to say in one breath.

"Yes to all that." I answer and he giggles again, while the boys either laugh or smirk finding the whole thing hilarious.

"And you have me now and I love rides and food and Surf Nazi's are just a bunch of douche nozzles so they don't scare me." I say with confidence much to Laddie's joy and he proceeds to drag me out of the room.

As we enter the main room I see Star looking down all sad and despairing. I feel kind of bad for her until she looks up.

When she sees me she gives me a pitying look which instantly pisses me off. I do not need pity!

I raise an eyebrow and give her a cool once over before a tight grin which she returns with a sad one.

Huh this might be harder than I thought.

Following Laddie to the couches I looked around not sure where the boys are since they were right behind us. Star sits by me and takes my hand.

OK, not use to a lot of physical contact but if I can let the boys do it I guess I can let Star, my possible future sister.

"I am so sorry" now that peaks my curiosity.

"For...?"

"What do you mean for? they said you drank the wine.".

Ah, her whole woe is me because of vampirism thing.

I give her a look that clearly says 'your point'. She leans in after looking around and I see Laddie rolling his eyes making me stifle a giggle.

"They are vampires and now you're a half just like me. Oh I am so sorry" she wails and practically throws herself on me.

I freaked out and pushed her away. I guess it was a bit to hard cause she flew off the couch.

Opps.

I help her up but say, "What the hell crazy. I know what they are but I don't know you (lie) but I can tell I we're gonna have to straighten some shit out. (truth) Your given immortality and the chance to be free forever and you act all self pitying. You know what you can hate what you are for all the fucks I give but do NOT assume we share the same outlook. I don't need your pity or apologies I am perfectly happy here and I will not let you bring me down."

I realize I was yelling and simply sit back down with my back to her.

Laddie crawls onto my lap hugging me and whispers, "I'm happy you're here to Leah".

I cling to him, I know that was a bit much but it's been a crazy few days and I am just thinking of how she helps cause the boys death. My emotions are going crazy.

They aren't characters to me, they never were just characters. They helped me growing up giving me a place to escape to and now I'm here and they are real like I always wanted.

They have real feelings and can really die.

Well not this time, fuck that. Not if I can stop it, and I will even if I have to die in their place.

I barley hear the growls around me though a part of my brain registered it.

Then I feel bigger bodies around me, holding me, trying to soothe me.

"I'm sorry" I whisper but am cut off by David kissing me. Not a hard kiss like yesterday but a tender one full of appreciation, and if I let myself be hopeful, I would say love or at least the beginning of it.

Paul whispered to me. "Don't be sad Leah", then louder, "But damn Chica that was hot!" I started laughing which I'm sure was his intention.

"Come on" David says taking my hand. Laddie goes to take the other till Dwayne lifts him and takes it instead making us laugh.

The others flanked me from behind while Star trails along nervously.

Good. I know I'm probably being unfair but fuck it she's driving me nuts.

Dwayne gets on his bike then helps Laddie on while Paul and Marko play wrestle till they reach theirs.

David slides on his then looks at me while Star starts to get on. "Star ride with Paul". Paul groans much to everyone but Star's amusement.

"But David" whined Star. "I thought you wanted me. You're mine", she pouted.

"No not yours" growled David seeing me glare at her, then he holds his hand out to me. "Hers" he winked.

I know I am beaming like a Christmas tree but I don't even care.

They were telling the truth.

A small insecure part of me was afraid but now...nope.

I bit my lip and walked towards him reaching my hand out.

"NO you want me! That's why you haven't made me turn yet, you want me happy. Is this because I won't feed? You pick up some girl? David-" I cut her off by wrapping my hand around her neck and I feel my gums start hurting as my teeth grow.

"He said no you stupid hippie, now back off my men and yes I said men. I dare you to say something. I better not see you getting handsy with Paul or I'll go ghetto on your ass and shank you!"

I push her toward him and tried to de-demon my face making me missing the proud looks of the boys, though I notice I can feel lust and pride that doesn't belong to me.

Huh a discussion for another more private time.

Star looks around for some kind of support but MY boys are looking on with big smiles, even little Laddie.

She gives a little pitiful growl and gets on behind a reluctant Paul though she keeps her mouth shut.

Smart.

Though her angry expression turned nervous as Paul exclaimed "Don't worry Babe if she does I'll do a wheelie and throw her off!". I laugh as I wrap my arms around David and turn my head to Paul.

"Good boy" I joked and giggled when he barks pretending to take a bite at me.

"Come on boys, and girl, let's ride."

At David's command we all take off hollering and yelling towards the boardwalk.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN LOST BOYS ONLY THE SITUATION AND MY OC LEAH**. Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. I know some of this may be against character but it's my first fanfic and I am writing others that are more dark and closer to character, also I'll explain why people seem the way they do. I don't mind criticism if it's to help not hurt. Ideas or requests are also welcomed.

Ch.4

This is so much fun! All the rides and food, plus the crowds part for us like some kind of royalty.

Though I could do without the stares the girls are giving my boys though they don't return them. Turns out I can be a bit possessive. I was embarrassed before David assured me it was a vampire trait.

I told them it was fine to flirt, just flirt, as long as they planned on killing the skanks and that got cheers and teases.

The boys had to go grab some fast food, in other words the skanks, but gave me, Laddie, and Star some money from who knows where.

They said to get some clothes and whatever else I needed and Laddie wanted to help me instead of going with Star. I had apologized for throwing her and she had apologized back for assuming to know how I felt. We agreed to talk later on better terms.

So Star headed off to the concert, the concert where Michael would see her for the first time and follow her.

I told the boys what it meant but they said not to worry but I could feel the apprehension coming from all of them.

Tonight they would see one of their would be killers and I'd have to go see the Frogs to try to get Sam to steer clear of them.

I turned to Laddie. "Ok buddy, we're going to the comic book store and you can get some comics but stay close to me the boys are dangerous, alright?" I asked and he nodded with a confused smile.

As we near the store I hear a familiar voice say "Ya actually I do".

Oh God, ok here we go.

I wink at Laddie telling him to play along, which he giggled at. He's so cute!

"Now Laddie we can look for a superman 14 but I doubt they have them since there are only four in existence. Plus these boys seem off". I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Sam was staring at me with his mouth and eyes wide open.

Good, I have his attention.

I went to open the door when he beat me to it mumbled a go ahead as he held it open for me. He blushed when I smile my thanks.

Right as we stepped in we are accosted by the little Rambo wannabe Edgar Frog. "Hey, no vamps in here blood sucker!".

Well...guess they saw me with the boys.

Edgar then goes on to throw his fingers up in a cross and shove it in my face.

"Dude, I don't know what you have on your hands but one word: nasty!" I yell smacking his hands away while keeping Laddie behind me.

"What the hell?" Sam asked looking affronted for me. I always thought he was sweet.

Alan walked over and whispered in Edgar's ear getting him to back off though he kept his suspicious eyes on me. "Sorry about that but we saw you with those biker guys and they are bad news." Alan tried to explain.

"Well at least one of you isn't a total dick goblin" I retort ignoring Edgar's glare and Sam and Laddie's snickers. "But you shouldn't judge someone just because they are different than you. Isn't that the golden rule?" I asked in a fake sweet voice 'cause I know Edgar won't be able to stay quiet, which is probably why people always thought they were nuts.

"Not when they're vampires!" he shouted and I gave a soft laugh as Sam and I exchanged looks. His saying they were crazy and mine agreeing.

I walked away and looked through the books with Laddie though I made sure to stay between him and the boys. I listened as Sam explained he just moved here and what he was looking for. I pretended to look up in surprise when he mentioned the Superman comic.

Sam blushed at my look and we shared a small laugh, which seems to intense Edgar's glare.

HA!

The brothers hand Sam the vampire comic while Edgar makes a snide remark about me just having to look at my friends.

I rolled my eyes and paid for Laddie's comics. I noticed Alan watching me, but when I raised a brow in question he actually blushed looking away.

I make sure that Sam and I left at the same time.

"Hey Phoenix" I called as he walks away.

He turned to me pointing at himself making me giggle and nod. "Um ya?"

"You shouldn't listen to those crack heads, my guys are great and since you're new you're probably looking for friends right? Though I don't think you'd agree with our fashion sense I could totally see you hanging with us" I said trying to sound enticing.

If I could get to Sam and get him to drink the wine, I feel like a lot of drama could be avoided and help the master plan.

"Really! I mean ya sure cool" he said trying to play it off though I can see the excitement and interest at the idea of hanging with cool older people.

Oh to be young and naïve.

"Don't be a stranger." I winked and led a grinning Laddie away.

"Wait what's your name?" Sam called.

"Leah". I answered without turning back 'cause that looks more badass.

We made it back to the bikes before they do and stuff our bags between them waiting.

I'm running my hands through a sleepy Laddie's hair when I get the most intense cramps in my life but this isn't my lady time.

Oh shit the thirst. I honestly forgot about that part!

Laddie doesn't know what to do and is looking around afraid while holding me as I sink to the ground. I feel my body shake till I felt worry and concern from the boys.

"Leah!" Marko yelled but my world is blocked by the glorious nude chest of Dwayne. Unfortunately I am in to much pain to appropriately appreciate such a sight.

He tilted my head up examining me as the others surrounded us. "You need to feed" came David's voice.

"Bu-but Marko will di-die, can't-can't let any of you-" I'm cut off by my own whimper.

They growl upset and frustrated. They understand where I am coming from but seeing me in pain is really driving them nuts.

"Ok here, we'll go back to the cave and you can drink from us" David said.

"Take deep breaths babe" Dwayne whispers as the others try to calm me by petting me.

I start to concentrate on breathing and it helps though not completely, but enough where I can seem normal enough in public.

They get on the bikes while Paul picks up my bags and secures them. Dwayne helped Laddie onto his and Marko climbs on his own while biting his nail nervously. David puts me in front of him on the bike to keep me secured and dips his face in my hair breathing me in.

I must have really freaked them out.

I tried to cheer them up, "Come on let's go get twinkles and the wet blanket." I said though my voice wasn't very strong they still chuckle and David kisses my ear.

"David don't turn me on when I'm hurt it's not fair" I whined. This got them laughing and we took off looking for Star and Michael.

It doesn't take long to find them and we see Star walking ahead sending glances back as he followed her like a lost puppy.

She saw us and her face immediately soured upon seeing me in David's arms, until she sees the pain and then actually looks concerned. Maybe there was hope for a friendship after all. That made me feel a bit better.

I guess the guys felt my mood because they chuckled as well though it suddenly turned to low growls.

'What'd I miss?' I think before I look past Star and see Michael aka wanna be home wrecker aka my least favorite person staring at me with what could only be described as pure want.

'What the-' the growls got higher. So to calm the guys I looked Michael up and down then gave a loud scoff and laid my head back onto David's shoulder and started kissing and nibbling his neck.

I can't see his expression but I can literally feel the smug rolling off of him along with the amusement and happiness from the others.

'Really guys, like he's even competition pah-lease'. I purposely don't look at Michael while I give a "Hey Sam", as we sped off.

David gives me a look but said nothing as we drive back.

########################################################################################################

Once home, I like how that sounds, anyway once home I tuck a tired Laddie in and head to my room stopping to hug a shocked Star, 'cause I can.

The boys followed me so I don't even bother closing the door.

Paul throws my stuff on the bed then crosses his arms mirroring the other pissed off vampires.

"What?" I asked lost.

"What was that with the little blonde douche?" David asks as they looked at me suspiciously, which pissed me off.

"Are you implying something?" I asked lowly.

"Well you looked real friendly. I thought we were enough for you or can we go fuck some other random bitch now?"

Ok that hurt.

I turned away from them so they couldn't see my tears though I'm sure they could hear the crack in my voice.

"That, you assholes, is Sam Emerson, Lucy's son. You know Lucy the one Max wants. I thought if I got him to trust me and turned him things would go a lot smoother and it'd help out. But ya, you guys are right I'm totally gonna go fuck some fifteen year old. You know what? Go do whoever you fucking want to, I don't care. Just get out." I finished in a whisper as I crawled onto the bed shutting the curtains.

My hunger forgotten as I thought of the new pain in my chest instead.

I buried my face in a pillow as my tears flowed. "Leah" someone tried but I blocked them out, I don't want to hear them.

I had my greatest wish turned into shit in just a few minutes.

'I knew they didn't want me, I knew they'd get bored, I knew-'.

I'm yanked from the bed and forced to face David as the others surrounded us.

Before I would have felt wanted and even safe but now I just feel claustrophobic. "Look at me." he said gently, contrasting his actions. Still I refused. "Leah" he said with more force so I looked so they'd leave sooner.

Though what I saw stopped me dead because in his usually cold eyes there was warmth. I saw want and love and so much more, but there's also sadness and regret.

"I'm sorry" he whispered and I saw it, I heard it, I felt it from all of them. Though it shocked me that such a powerful person was saying it.

"We should have known you wouldn't do that, it's just so new and you've only been here two days we didn't want to lose you." he confessed quietly.

"I'm sorry too", I said and continue as it looks like they are going to protest.

"It has only been a few days and I can't expect your total trust all up front. I am just some random girl to you and you're already showing me more than I ever thought there was from watching the movie. There's so much more to learn from all of us and we just need time. It just felt so natural I went with it-".

I was cut off by a pair of sweet lips, Marko's to be exact, as he had turned my head to do so.

"Don't apologize Kitten." David said after Marko let go.

"It just means you accepted it and that's good, great actually" added Dwayne's deep purr.

"It? You mean being a vampire?" I asked slightly confused and dazed from the kiss and their comforting hands.

"That, us, and..." Paul hesitated.

"The mating" David finished for him.

At my confused look they laid me down on the bed, stripped me (pervs) to my underwear, and snuggled up to me.

"You're our mate that's why you see this side of us, that's why we listen. That's why" explained David as he moved a strand of hair behind my ear. "We are yours and you're ours. You're the only one we can love, the only one we want to love and need love from Leah".

I looked at them and saw the nervousness on their faces, but I couldn't stop a smile from spreading.

I'm theirs and they are mine. I mean really mine! Maybe that's why I came here maybe not but I don't care. I have the four only men I have ever wanted here telling me I am their mate and that they need me, that they love me!

"You love me?" I asked amazed.

"Yes chica! Geez" Paul said in mock exasperation.

"I love you too, all of you" I said and once again was passed around like a kissable rag doll. I don't mind, their kisses make me dizzy and let me feel the truth in their words.

"Are you still hungry?" Dwayne asked with a soft smile.

"Well I was fine till you jinxed it" I joked though my stomach does start to ache.

"Oh bad Dwayne!" Paul teased till he gives a small feminine squeal as Dwayne simply pushed him off the bed making us all laugh and Paul pout.

"Ok Marko help our Kitten fix that while I go talk to Max. Dwayne, Paul go watch the Frogs and see how prepared they are but don't be seen" David winked at me.

After I explained what happened at the store the boys kiss my forehead and leave, besides Marko.

Said hottie got comfortable on the bed while I changed into my new nighty.

I bought a short red dress 'cause I wanted something sexy but sleepable and judging Markos expression I achieved it.

I climbed back on the bed and Marko climbed over me. I raised an amused but curious brow since I thought he'd just give me his wrist then maybe a little kissing before tucking me into sleep.

He smirked at me and started to tease my lips with his, but instead of kissing me directly he kept giving me slow light becks on my face and neck making me feel hot.

"Marko" I moaned impatient but whether it was for food or more I couldn't say.

He purred answering me before lining his neck up with my mouth.

"Go ahead Leah, bite me." I didn't need to be told twice. He tasted delicious.

Once I latched on I felt him push between my legs grinding his hardness against my wet center while wrapping the arm that wasn't supporting his weight around my back to pull me tighter. I moaned as he started rocking back and fourth mumbling my name.

I let go of his neck and buried my hands in his hair to force his lips on mine.

He growled and grabbed one of my legs to put it around his hip going faster and faster. "Marko!" I called out as the spring in my body began to pull tight.

He started humping harder and faster almost animalistic like, driving us further and further to where we needed to be.

"That's right Leah cum for me babe...fuck!" he gasped out.

Hearing those words while feeling him against me set me off and I tossed my head back screaming as he buried his fangs in my neck and followed me into blissful release.

He pulled away licking the blood off of me as we both panted and smiled to each other until he moved and grimaced at the mess he'd made.

"Man Paul's never gonna let me forget this." he said gesturing to his pants.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. Reaching up I gave a him a tired kiss. "Just tell him he's jealous" and with that Marko joined in my laughter.

As my eyes drooped I felt him pull the blanket up on me. "Good morning Marko love you" I muttered getting another kiss on the head.

"Love you too babe, Good morning" was all I needed to hear before giving into unconsciousness with a smile still in place.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN LOST BOYS ONLY THE SITUATION AND MY OC LEAH**. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited. I know some of this may be against character but it's my first fanfic and I am writing others that are more dark and closer to character, also I'll explain why people seem the way they do. I don't mind criticism if it's to help not hurt. Ideas or requests are also welcomed.

Ch. 5

BOYS POV:

Three Lost Boys flew into their home and were immediately assaulted with the smell of a female's sweet release. More specifically Leah's, making them all shudder in pleasure.

Marko strolled in looking beyond pleased with himself with his signature grin in place and to their confusion a different pair of pants.

"Oh hello boys you just missed me putting Leah to bed. Sweet little screamer our Leah." he said, a mock whisper at the end as he gleefully walked by them to sit on a couch and pet a pigeon.

Finally pieces were falling into place for the others. They couldn't decide whether to laugh or hit him for tasting their mate first.

"Wait!" Paul practically shouted till the others hushed him gesturing to the sleeping halflings. "You got to fuck her, oh you bastard you lucky bastard!"

"Actually no" Marko cut of Paul's congratulations. "She fed while we humped the shit outta each other till she came." he finished sporting a proud smug smile.

"And you cummed your pants!" laughed Dwayne sending the others into hysterics as Marko's only retort was to flip him off.

David chuckled as the boys teased the cherub looking vampire. He cleared his throat signaling he had something important to tell them.

As they settled down he began. "Well Max want's us to turn Michael but that's no surprise. He wants Sam turned too and likes that Leah is already on friendly terms with him so he wants to make a move before he is able to contact the Frogs and let them in on what is happening. He wants us to just watch them for now since he thinks they call to much attention being known for spouting on about their vampire hunting skills and bullshit. However, if they persist we can do whatever it takes to shut the little shits up." he finished with a predatory grin that the others matched.

"What about Michael?" Dwayne asked. He continued as he saw the others confused looks. "Leah said he wanted Star but we all saw him looking at Leah. What are we gonna do about that?"

At this they all had to sit and think on trying to find of a non-violent way to handle the situation.

This was hard since they hadn't had to try not to hurt someone for a very long time.

"I got it!" shouted an excited Paul encouraged as David nodded for him to continue. "We'll just give him a few demonstrations on how she's ours, though not a lot. I don't want that asshole seeing our mate" he finished with a possessive growl which the others echoed.

"Now Marko" he went on. "Tell us EVERYTHING that happened with Leah and be descriptive!" he sat eagerly by Marko as the others laughed but leaned in just as interested.

########################################################################################################

NORMAL POV:

I opened my eyes slowly stretching my body and sighing at the satisfying pops as I dragged myself out of bed and started walking towards the main hall.

It was still light outside so I knew the boys would still be asleep though I had no way of telling how long.

As I passed Star and Laddie's bed I saw the gypsy looking teen was laying down looking at me shyly so I motioned to the couch with my head and walked off knowing she would follow.

Once we sat down I looked at her and almost laughed.

She looked like she wanted to jump into my arms like before but was holding back. This made me think.

Star obviously was scared. She was the only girl and she didn't know how to handle the situation she was in.

I mean the boys weren't very sympathetic because they've been doing this for obviously a long time. To them Star would simply seem like an ungrateful brat, but she's not. She's just a young woman who found herself in a scary situation with no one to turn to and actually listen to her.

She must feel so alone.

With a small sigh I opened my arms and let her rush in and held her as she cried and tried to talk.

"I'm so sorry Leah it's just I thought if David still wanted me then they wouldn't make me eat and you showed up and I got scared. This goes against what I was brought up to believe and-and ahh" she started sobbing.

I tried soothing her and whispered "I know, hun I know, Star I want you to look at me and listen carefully ok? At least think on what I am about to say". She nodded as I pulled away.

"I know you are scared of what we are, of becoming a monster. But look at it this way, you have a place to call home, brothers to protect you, and a new sister to confide in. I can honestly say I can't see you as a killer but there are other options" at this she looked so hopeful it almost broke my heart.

"Ok option one: you can be like a watcher for the people and only take out those who deserve it like the Surf Nazi's and rapists and so on". She looked conflicted still so I continued. "Or you could feed once, from a terrible person and I promise to find you someone who definitely deserves it. After that you can just drink donated blood". She hugged me again.

"Really? I don't know if I can kill someone b-but if they are bad I can try" she said. I smiled which she shyly returned "But won't the boys be mad won't David-".

"You leave them to me" I said with a smirk. "No one's going to bully my sister" I winked and she flung herself at me again but it's not so bad. I am taking this as just a Star trait.

I held her but pulled her away slightly to look in her eyes. "Now there's one more thing ok?" she nodded curious. "We are going to have new recruitments soon".

I saw her horrified face so I blurted "Do you want the boys to die?" She seemed shocked and contemplated this while giving me an almost defiant stare nodding again until she started sobbing.

"NO!"

"Good 'cause we are family and family stays together right?" I continued at her mumbled yes. "I can tell you for almost certain that if you try to stop or interfere in any way the boys might die. Our family might die."

She looked scared and hugged me closer. "To be honest both the boys and I aren't happy about this either. I can't tell you details yet, but I swear after certain things are done I will tell you everything and you'll never be out of the loop again ok".

Star took a steadying breath then looked at me more determined than I have ever seen her. "Yes Leah I understand and-and I believe you. I trust you."

I started tearing up and gave her a hug of my own. "Thank you hun, and you can always come to me, we're sisters now. You're not alone anymore, neither of us are. It's ok to embrace the family Star even if you don't like the lifestyle" I ended on a whisper.

I felt her nod and my eyes started to droop as I leaned back on the couch and Star did the same. She grabbed a blanket for us to share.

Hearing Star's yawn made my own come out and we shared a quiet giggle falling back asleep.

Damn sun making me sleepy.

########################################################################################################

I woke up hearing giggles and having something soft tickle my nose.

My nose twitched and I tried to get whatever was bugging me to move but my hand seemed to only land on more fluff before another hand swatted mine making the giggles turn into full blown laughs.

I cracked my eyes open and saw the top of the boys and Laddie giggling at me and the mass of brown hair which I can now see was Star.

'Geez her hair is intense'.

I slowly scooted over and gently shook Star who stirred and blushed when she saw everyone laughing. Until she shocked them quiet by laughing to, albeit a bit shyly then hugged me before giving the boys a big smile walking to her bed to get ready.

Now it's my turn to laugh at their faces as I see all of them wide eyed and mouths dropped.

They snapped out of it and looked at me as I stretched. They were still wide eyed but definitely not from shock, except Laddie who giggled and ran after Star.

"Well hello to you boys too, what no morning kiss?" I asked cheekily, prompting Paul and Marko to start trying to push each other out of the way to make it to me. Dwayne simply rolled his eyes and beat them to me.

Not saying a word besides a whisper of "Babe", he gave me a deep kiss pulling me closer and running his hands over my back and sides.

"Well" I breathed flustered after he let me pull back. "No wonder you don't need to talk much, damn!"

He smirked at me and winked swatting my ass as he turned us to face David who gestured with a finger.

I tried to look innocent and point to myself but judging by his chuckle I don't think he bought it. So I gave one last kiss to Dwayne, making him groan and headed over to David straddling him.

He raised a brow and smirked. "Daring tod-" I cut him off with a full blown body against body, tongues fighting kiss. Gently moving my hips and tugging on his hair.

I heard growls and knew the others liked what they saw. I could definitely feel how much David liked it.

I pulled back and he moaned as I pressed my body harder on his till I suddenly jumped off him before he can successfully pull me back.

"I am more happy than I have ever been" I say and return their smiles though David still seems a bit out of it. "I have four mates I love, a sister and a little brother. Plus today we get the wannabe here to mess with his head and are a step closer to putting this behind us so we can enjoy forever. Now I am going to get dressed see you soon boys."

I walked up to Paul and pushed myself against him and kissed him. I then repeated the act with Marko taking their breaths away and leaving four dazed and immobile vampires behind me while I winked to a giggling Laddie and Star.

I closed my door and laughed to myself as I heard Paul yell.

"HEY!"

########################################################################################################

I walked around the boardwalk with Laddie in an off shoulder tee and black short shorts while the boys went off to eat and Star went looking for Michael.

At first she seemed nervous but when I hugged her and said be careful she loosened up. It also helped that since I explained our talk to the boys they weren't taunting her anymore and she didn't act as afraid. So everyone seems more at ease.

It still surprised me seeing how different the boys were with me compared to everyone else but I remembered what they said about me being their mate.

Yes they are still killers and thoroughly enjoy it, and yes they can be very cruel, but they will never hurt me.

Though I probably shouldn't, I actually really liked that.

Plus the fact that I got Star to embrace what she's been dealt with made everyone happy and we agreed she'd feed when I do so she's more comfortable.

So here I am walking and swinging Laddie as we laughed and ran around until we come to the comic book store again. We don't go in because I have a plan.

Ignoring Edgar's glare and Alan's little blushes I waited for Sam to show up and low and behold, here he comes smiling and waving like a lunatic when he caught sight of me me.

"Hey Leah!" he yelled out as he ran over and I threw my arm around his shoulder subtly steering him away.

"Hey Sam, this is Laddie by the way. I was hoping you'd wanna come to our place tonight and think about joining us, or at least chilling". I said and his smile became wider if that's possible.

"You mean it?"

"Hell ya" I laughed. "We've even got some comics there if you wanna check them out".

"Sold" he joked and we started walking as I pull Laddie into my arms.

"Hope you like being a badass!" Laddie said causing us all to crack up.

We were almost out of the comic book store's sight when we heard "Hey!"

I rolled my eyes and set Laddie down and looked back with Sam, who sighed at seeing who it was.

The Frogs come running at us and shoved a comic into Sam's chest and I had to steady him so he wouldn't trip. Sam looked at the vampire comic.

"I told you I don't like horror comics" he said as Alan and Edgar took up their oh so heroic poses.

Gag.

Edgar rolled his eyes, "Consider this a survival manual".

Alan looked at me and actually puffed out his chest. "My number-"

"OUR number", Edgar pushed him.

"Is on the back pray that you never need us".

"I'll pray I never need you" Sam answered turning and moving Laddie with him. He's already looking out for him, good, this could go easier than I expected. Fingers crossed.

With a parting smirk to the brothers I turned and led Sam to my boys, who were already at the bikes with a sad looking Star and intimidated Michael.

When Star made eye contact with me she ran over and hugged me obviously confused by the boys attitudes after being so nice earlier and needing me.

I hugged her back and whispered. "Remember the plan I talked about" and nod my head at the understanding light in her eyes. 'Trust me' I mouthed and she nodded as I led her to Paul rubbing her back as she got on.

As I helped Laddie onto Dwayne's I hear Michael. "Hey I'm Michael what's your name?"

I looked at Sam and saw his amused smile. So he didn't tell his brother my name.

Probably happy he was invited when Michael wasn't, I smiled back.

"Sam, these are my boys" I said as I slide behind David and point to each. "Dwayne, Marko, Paul, and our valiant leader David".

The boys chuckled as David sat straighter playfully nodding to an awed Sam.

"And this lovely lady here is my sister, Star" I said as she gave a little wave, which Sam returns. "Why don't you get on with Marko, don't worry he won't bite I promise". The others snickered and even Star has a smile on her face.

Sam looked to David who nodded and then blushed as Marko winked but helped him up. Poor kid didn't know where to put his hands.

I looked forward again and saw Michael is between looking angry at my brush off and jealous. If it's of Sam or the boys I didn't know.

I hid my smile in David's shoulder. Watching Michael turn into a tomato was hilarious.

"Well Star and I were gonna go get something to eat" he said putting emphasis on her name and looking at her waiting for her to join him. I merely chuckled with the boys as she shot him a weak shrug then laid her head on Paul's back grimacing.

She saw me looking and gave a reassuring smile that she still stood with me but put her hand on her stomach indicating she was in pain.

Of course, the thirst!

The boys had helped with dealing with mine but Star's was probably worse. I gave a smile of understanding and mouthed 'soon'.

She gave another smile and closed her eyes. I watched Michael try to get Sam to get off of Marko's bike but David cut in with "He was invited", making Sam beam though he tried to hide it.

I leaned in. "Star is hungry, we need to help her till she changes. Can we get her a bag later...?" and I trailed off when I saw David give a slight nod.

"Do you know where Hudson's Bluff is, overlooking the point?"

"I can't beat your bike" Mike answered.

"You don't have to beat me Michael" David challenged as the boys revved their engines. I know Dwayne told Laddie we were going for a ride and to hold on. "You just have to keep up".

With that we took off like bats out of hell and I heard Mike following.

Now the games begin.

########################################################################################################

I laughed with the others as we sped down the stairs and across the beach so fast I'd be surprised if people actually saw us.

I turned to Star and reached my fingers out to her and we touched hands laughing while the boys howled and shouted.

Then I looked at Sam and yelled, "Hang on Sammy, you're in for the ride of your life!" He responded with a laugh/scream letting me know he was excited but also kind of scared, like when you're on a roller coaster.

Ya, the boys have that affect on people.

I felt something over my shoulder and turned to see Michael reaching out for me (crackhead) making me pull myself closer to David who yelled, "Now we race!"

We sped off even faster. I know we are getting closer to the edge of the cliff and I couldn't help but bury my face in David's neck and mutter. "I trust you, I trust you, I trust you." Knowing he heard me when he gave my clasped hands a quick squeeze.

We jerked to a stop and I peaked over to see Michael almost slide over the edge and Sam yelled and jumped after him.

Sam went to try to see if Mike was ok but got pushed aside by a pissed and scared Michael.

Michael rushed at David and punched him while Star, who I can see from the side of my eye, was helping Sam up.

I pushed Mike back as the boys come to stand between us as he yelled at David. "Just you come one, Just you!" trying to get past the boys.

David smirked and pulled me back against his chest, resting his chin on my head. "How far are you willing to go Michael?" he asked in a dark dangerous tone.

We walked down the stairs to the cave and I went up to Star and put an arm around her shoulder leaning in.

"After Mike leaves the boys are gonna go get you some donated 'food' to help". She gave me a grateful smile and started to laugh when I took her and Laddie's hands and swung them around.

When we entered the cave I went the fountain jumping up with Paul and watched as Mike and Sam listened to David give his speech.

Sam saw me looking and smiled so I gesture for him to join me as Paul said "So check it out Mikey, Sam" and gives David his joint.

Michael looked at me then Star. "We were gonna get a bite to eat" and moved toward her.

Star looked at me and I shook my head no and she surprises Mike, and me if I'm honest since I thought she was into him, by picking up Laddie and calling out.

"Leah? Laddie and I are kinda tired can we go to your room?"

I smiled as I jumped down and hugged them. "Sure thing, use some of my night clothes if you want. I'll bring in your food later."

She smiled and turned to the others. "Night guys, night Sam" she waved as Laddie copied her and the others returned her words, including an enthusiastic Sam.

After she left the room I looked around to take in the scene before me and how different it is from the original plot.

Sam is now with Marko being taught how to pet a pigeon and Paul is rocking out by his radio and making suggestive faces at me.

I blew him a kiss.

Dwayne is sitting on one of the couches watching the room like me and winks when we locked eyes.

Lastly David is on his throne staring at Michael who can't seem to decide if he should be mad about Star or trying to impress the guys, so he kind of looks constipated. I don't think is what he was going for.

Then he saw me and walks over as I made my way around the hall to Sam and Marko.

"So your names Leah? You're their sister?" he asked hopefully. Freaken' wannabe home wrecker.

"No" I responded smirking at his confused face. "I'm Laddie and Star's sister." he nodded and doesn't seem to notice the guys intense looks though Sam did and he offered me an apologetic look.

"So are one of the guys your boyfriend?" Michael asked lowly not knowing the boys could hear anyway. I sent a smile to the boys and turned back to Mike but still kept a distance.

"No th-" I go to answer but Mike smiled big and cut me off.

"Really cool then maybe-".

It was my turn to cut him off.

"They're all my boyfriends" I clarified laughing at his shocked expression.

I turned and saw Sam seemed shocked as well before he shook his head and smiled again. I nodded my thanks.

Mike doesn't seem to know what to say and moved back to the couches as Dwayne skates by him and Paul busts out laughing.

As I make it to Marko, David asks him to get the food then turns to Mike with the weed. "Appetizer?".

I smile at Sam and said "Thanks for not judging me Sammy".

"No problem Leah, I mean I was shocked but I don't really know you, and you seem happy and not like a whore-", he stopped with an alarmed look on his face and tried to back peddle and apologize but stopped when I laughed.

"It's ok Sam and thank you. I am happy and I don't go with a bunch of guys, just my four. I know that seems kind of crazy but when you're meant for someone, or someones I should say, you have to hold on and let yourself be happy." I explained and Sam nodded.

"Anyway I was thinking" I began to whisper knowing the vampires could still hear me. "We're kind of annoyed that your brother decided to come even though we invited YOU, but I get you care for him so I was thinking we could let David play a little joke on him?"

Sam looked interested but nervous. "Oh he'll be safe, just think of it as a kind of initiation. We already wanted you in with us and yours will come later but it'll be the one all the guys had to do. But I thought Mike could get a little something extra."

I finished and now Sam was almost bouncing in excitement. "Ya!" he yelled and the boys chuckled at his blush.

I simply put my arm around his shoulders and pulled him to sit by me on the couch.

Though before I can sit I hear David say my name. I looked up but he simply raised his brow so I smiled and sit on his lap, chest to back as he wrapped me in his arms.

I looked at Mike and saw him already looking at me or my boobs I should say. That is until Dwayne skated close enough to 'accidentally' hit him.

"So where are you guys from?" Mike asked.

"Right here" Dwayne answered.

"But where do you live?"

"Right here" repeated the dark haired vampire.

Both humans look confused though Sam just nods his head and went to look at some of the comics by him. "Your folks let you?" asked Michael and we all laugh.

"Is he talking about parents?" asked Paul.

Dwayne continues "What are those?" and they laugh again.

David's smooth voice cuts by my ear making me adjust myself on his lap 'cause I like teasing both of us.

"We do what we want, when we want Michael". Now Sam is looking at us in apparent awe and even Mike is totally focused on his words. "Total freedom".

"Cool" breathed Sam and I smiled at him while David gave an agreeing nod.

Before anyone could say anything else Marko came back. "Feeding time boys, and Leah. Come and get it!" and we cheered as he passed the Chinese around.

"Chinese" David starts and I finish with him saying, "Good choice". He nipped at my ear as the others laughed 'cause they knew I couldn't contain myself forever when I know what they are going to say.

Though I have manners and added a thank you prompting Marko to kiss my cheek.

Paul pouted and gave Dwayne some cash. Guess they were betting to see when I'd take one of their lines.

Buttheads.

Sam was some orange chicken and I opened my box and fed some noodles to David who kissed my head in thanks. He then turned to offer Mike some rice while I winked to Sam to signal the fun was about to start.

"What you don't like rice? Come on Michael, how can a million Chinese people be wrong?" taunted David as Michael finally accepted the rice and began eating.

I pulled up David's hand as if to kiss his palm but really I was trying to muffle my giggles. David turned me around in his lap so I was sitting sideways and put my head in the crook of his neck. He rubbed my back and ran his other hand up my skirt to my bare thigh turning my giggles into a soft moan.

All the guys snickered though I could see their eyes darken.

"Comfy?" Sam teased and laughed when I stuck my tongue out at him and Dwayne gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

He beamed, happy that he seemed to be fitting in so well.I hope he comes around when it's time to feed.

I mean I know in one of the Lost Boys sequels he became a vampire but I never watched them so I don't know why or how. It also kept any guilt that I might have had about turning him so soon at bay.

I mean it happens later anyway so might as well be now.

Mike was looking between me and David with a small glare while still eating the rice.

The boys let off quiet warning growls. "How are those maggots Michael?" David asked making Mike look at him confused mid-chew. Sam grew wide eyed until Dwayne put a hand on his shoulder.

"Maggots Michael, you're eating maggots" Mike scoffed till he looked down and saw in place of rice a box full of wriggling maggots.

He spit and threw the carton away from him as the boys and I laughed. "No hard feelings huh Mike?" I asked stealing David's line and he took that as his cue to hold out our noodles making Michael scrunch up his face and look away.

"They're worms." he said disgusted.

"Worms?" mocked David as he fed me some.

Michael tried to reach forward. "Don't!" he yelled until he saw the noodles again.

"They're only noodles Michael" said David and we laughed again until Sam got up and sat by Mike trying to show support. Mike only glared at him.

Poor Sammy he was just trying to help. Always knew Mike was an asshole.

I guess Sam took on the role of trying to help since I got Star away from Mike.

I wonder how that will effect things later? I mean I have already changed big parts of the story so now I only really know what COULD happen. I'll have to be careful and talk to the boys about it.

I zoned back into the current scene and smiled at Sam. He returned it weakly.

David motioned to Marko and whispered to bring the wine, which he does.

Once the bottle is in his hand David took a long sip and closed his eyes pulling me tighter to him. I breathed him in and looked at my other mates trying to convey my want to them and by their body language, it worked.

David turned my head around and put the bottle to my lips and I let the sweet nectar run down my throat. I unintentionally released a loud moan feeling the lust from my boys.

David pecked my lips before Paul pulled me up against him and we started to make out, though I can still here David.

"Drink this Sam, Michael. Be one of us".

I pulled back to look over to see if they'd do it barely saw Sam take a gulp and hand it off to Mike before Paul started biting my neck making me turn back and attack his mouth and grip his hair.

He used one hand to pull my hair and expose my neck to him again and the other to grab my ass, rubbing his arousal in between us.

I felt another pair of hands on me and turned my head to let Dwayne posses my mouth. He ran his hands between Paul and I to feel my breasts while pressing into me from behind.

Before we can get more carried away we hear the other boys cheer as Mike drinks, so we pull apart for now.

David is watching me while he told Marko to take him for a ride and we all start messing around.

Dwayne went up to Sam and congratulated him as Paul dragged me up onto the fountain and we start dancing and rocking out.

I felt eyes on me and turned to see Michael watching me closely till he suddenly stood up. He seems to change his mind and starts walking to the back where Laddie and Star are sleeping in my room.

Marko walked up and put an arm over his shoulder to turn him back around asking "Where you going Mikey?"

Michael seems almost drunk. Guess someone can't handle a little blood.

"Star said she'd pierce my ear".

I hopped down, "I'll do it for you Mikey". The others looked shocked and Marko asked "You know how to do that?".

"No" I admit unashamed. "But I've gotten so many piercings I'm sure I can do it."

"You only have your ear and lip" said Mike while looking confused but that might just be his normal face.

"Actually I have my ears, lip, belly button, and nipples done thank you very much." Paul jumped down and wrapped and arm around my waist teasing the top of my shirt line.

"Bad Leah, you should have told me this from the beginning. Keeping such hot shit from us" Paul teased and the others made sounds of agreement.

I laughed and sent him a fake pout. "I'm sorry Paul. I promise to show you up close and personal later. Do you forgive me?".

Paul groaned and licked my neck and answers in a strained voice. "Chica, you're gonna kill me!" Now Marko is behind me pushing his clothed member into the cleft of my ass.

Unfortunately, Michael cuts threw our lusty haze. "Why don't you just show us now?" he said with both want and disgust trying to shame me I guess.

"Fuck Off" I stated calmly as the boys, even Sam, glare at him and David got in his face.

"Because Michael" his tone deadly. "Leah is ours; mine, Marko, Paul, and Dwayne's. Not yours!" he was practically shouting now.

Luckily before he could vamp out and throw the plan out the window Sam stepped in. "Ya that was uncalled for Mike" he scolded with a glare.

Mike huffed but didn't say anything else.

"Come on boys let's ride. Sam how about you stay here and watch the fort, we'll be back in a bit" David's voice ripped through the tension.

Sam seemed abet unsure but was easily persuaded by our reassuring looks. Not to mention the blood was making him tired.

########################################################################################################

We walked back to the bikes with Mike. I climbed on with Dwayne since usually he has Laddie with him and we all took off toward the tracks.

We arrived at the train tracks and started walking towards the edge. I walked between Paul and Dwayne and put a hand in each of their back pockets as we walked playfully squeezing their butts.

"What's going on?" Michael asked from by David.

"Michael want's to know what's going on, Marko?"

Marko asked "I don't know. What's going on Paul?"

"Wait who wants to know?" Paul smiled and Dwayne answered.

"Michael wants to know!" and we all laughed until we reached the bars blocking the edge.

"Marko why don't you show Michael what's going on." Marko nodded and walked to the edge giving me a smile as he catches my nervous look.

I know they can fly but heights terrify me and it's a hard fear to over come.

"Goodnight Michael" said the cherub and then proceeded to jump off the railing. I felt Dwayne and Paul squeeze me before pulling away to walk to their spots.

Paul hopped up and said "Bombs away Mikey" and fell while Dwayne just made finger guns before following.

As David walked up I went to his side and put my arms around him and faced a scared Michael. "Come on Michael, your one of us now" and with that David had us drop down but kept an arm on me until I took a bar in my hand.

My mates smiled at me proud which I returned though I refused to look down.

Hey they are veterans at this I'm just a newbie!

We started calling out and taunting Mike until he crawled down and hung between me and David, much to my annoyance.

Paul and Marko started kicking each other and Dwayne and I locked eyes. I swung my body until I latched on to him and I started biting and licking his neck and chest making him shiver and groan.

He surprised me by pulling me up one handed and thrusting his tongue in my mouth. He pulled away and whispered "Be nice Leah or I'll punish you later".

I moaned and the boys laughed but it become choked when I said, "I hope so."

The tracks started to shake as the train got closer and the guys all start whooping while I buried my head in Dwayne's chest feeling the vibrations.

I listened as Paul shouted letting go of the bar. Marko screamed "Don't be scared Leah!" Dwayne was suddenly able to wrap his other arm around me as we were now falling and I couldn't help but scream.

Suddenly we stopped and were floating mid-air. Three sets of hands were running over me trying to settle my nerves. Then David was speaking in my ear "Breathe Kitten, breathe."

I did, allowing myself to relax and shot a weak but reassured smile to my anxious men.

Then I yelled up "Come on Mikey don't be a chicken!" This helped them relax and they soon joined in the taunts till we heard him scream and fall, passing out half way so Marko caught him.

We all floated to the top and they laughed as I got down and tried to hug the ground.

I turned around and said, "Ok David should probably fill Max in, you can also get Star food please, Marko can take Sam home and Dwayne Mike."

"What about me?" asked Paul.

"Well I promised you a closer look at my piercings didn't I? Unless you don't want it?" I retorted and he was quickly by my side.

"Don't you want us Kitten?" asked David playfully though I could see disappointment in all of their eyes.

"Oh I want all of you believe me it's just-", I stuttered and they looked on curious. "I'm a virgin, I mean I'd never even kissed before! So I thought maybe a bit at a time..." I trailed off embarrassed.

"No way!" shouted Paul making me flinch and Dwayne smacked the back of his head.

David lifted my chin, "So you're a virgin huh Kitten?"

"Well I was never popular and got bullied a lot so..". I looked up startled at their growls but keep going. "I've never been good with other people, it's why I liked your movie so much. Your so free and powerful. Plus I had this fantasy of how I'd lose my virginity". I blushed at their raised brows.

"How Babe?" asked Dwayne. I mumbled my answer and their smirks were back.

"I'm sorry Leah I didn't catch that." said Marko.

"I wanted Dwayne to take it" I said louder.

"That can be arranged" came his low answer making me blush again.

"But I want-", I cut myself off.

"What Kitten?" I looked at David.

"I want all of you there, and then at once." I mumbled feeling ashamed that I said it out loud.

"Hey Leah" came the soft voice of Paul as he looked at me with a tender expression. "Of course we'll be there. We're stoked you want us, you being a virgin is just an added bonus."

"Ya" Marko piped in, "Now we'll be your first and only."

I smiled happy that they didn't think less of me.

"But you aren't ready for that yet are you Kitten?"

I squeak out a "Soon" and they chuckle and nodded.

"Ok boys you heard the lady, and Paul?" David and him locked eyes. "Make our girl happy."

"Hell ya!" promised Paul before taking me in his arms and swinging us as the others laughed and walked by kissing me. They picked up Mike from the ground were they had set (tossed) him and flew off.

########################################################################################################

Paul and I rode off to the cave but didn't go in. Instead he led me closer to the water and we leaned against the rocks as he pulled me to him.

"So chica", he started kissing my neck and running his hands up my sides. He had me against the rock and pressed up against him. "Ready for some fun?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

I smirked up at him and lifted my shirt and bra up and over my head letting them fall somewhere unknown. Then, while he was distracted and staring appreciatively, I spin us pressing him into the rock.

I ran my hand down his chest and stomach, stopping to cup his arousal making him buck into my hand. "Are you?" I asked before dropping to my knees, relishing in his surprised look.

"Oh fuck" he breathed out making my grin grow.

"Chica do you know what you're doing?" asked Paul as I continued rubbing him through his pants.

I gave him a small glare. "I've watched porn Paul!" I said indignantly.

He let out a small chuckle and said "That's so fucking hot Leah. So what'd they do in this porn huh?".

I smiled and slowly unzipped his pants pulling them down to his knees and off with his shoes, with a little help from him. I bit my lip at his generous size.

"This."

It was the only warning I gave him before I gave a tentative lick to his cock, encouraged by his moan.

I took another swipe of the head catching some precum on my tongue, taking in it's salty flavor. I had never tasted anything like it. It was a bit strange but I liked it and I definitely liked Paul's reaction.

I took the whole head in my mouth and started sucking. Paul moaned while threading his fingers in my hair. "Please Leah, don't torture me!" he begged.

I started taking him further while moving my tongue around until I got half way and began bobbing up and down. I tried to take in more and more until I felt my nose meet his course pubic hair.

I stilled with him in my throat still sucking and twirling my tongue, trying to relax so I didn't choke.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Paul cursed and let out a strangled cry when I hummed my agreement. I started moving again going all the way back to the tip and down to the base.

I felt my own arousal messing up my underwear and let my hands wonder till they pinched my nipples while speeding my movements up on Paul.

I could tell he was close when he fisted my hair tighter and started yelling my name.

"Ah Leah, babe, I gonna cum!" he warned me but I just sped up and shoved my hand into my short shorts to try to find my own release.

With a wild growl Paul's cum filled my throat almost making me gag as I tried to swallow all of it.

He thrust his hips a few more times before pulling me up and slamming me into the wall ripping my hand out of my underwear. I was a bit shocked at his aggressive actions until I saw his face was totally vamped out.

He shoved his own hand into my pants. He slammed two fingers into me while his thumb rubbed my clit making me let out little whines and mewls I couldn't control.

"Fuck Baby" Paul said kissing and licking my breasts. "So fucking hot, taking all of me. So wet aren't you Leah?" he asked and I moaned yes. "Gonna cum all over my hand Baby? You better!"

With that he sunk his teeth into my neck pushing me into a full body shaking orgasm. I screamed his name and buried my own fangs in him taking long pulls of blood.

We pulled back panting and he gave me soft kisses before we jumped hearing clapping.

I looked over Paul's shoulder and saw the other boys there with lustful gazes and applauding us before adjusting their pants.

Guess they got a show.

I turned to see a proud Paul, still with heavy lidded eyes, look at me and lick my cum off his fingers making me and the others groan.

"Well as much as I'd like to see more" began David and the others nodded as Paul made us give a mock bow before we redressed.

"The sun will be up very soon so we'll have to continue tomorrow. Oh and Kitten?" he asked as we all made our way into the cave. Stopping outside my door, he handed me a blood bag.

"Yes David?" I answered with a tired smile.

He leaned in and licked my ear, "Tomorrow's my turn."

The boys laughed at my dazed look and kissed me goodnight before I slipped in and put the blood bag on the side table next to a sleeping Star. She could drink it when she woke up.

I crawled next to Laddie and laid down thinking about what David said, and what I had gotten myself into.

I smiled. 'Thank God for tomorrows'.

########################################################################################################

I woke up with a small body curled up against me and heard crying from the far side of the room.

I sat up and saw Star looking at what was left of her reflection with her vampiric side out.

I walked up to her and had her lean her head on my shoulder when she went to hide her face.

"Don't hide Star." I began, "You're beautiful either way it's just a different kind of beauty."

She let out a shaky sigh. "Leah?"

"Mhh?"

"Do you think I'll find what you and the boys have. Even after I'm a, ya know?" she asked in a small voice.

"Absolutely, I don't know when or who, but I know you will find love. You're too sweet not too."

She gave a small smile so I finished with, "Even if it's that butthead Michael, though you could do better, I'll be here for you." We laughed and looked at ourselves in the mirror before we decided to get dressed up and do each others makeup.

Hey, might as well practice. We won't be having reflections for very long.

We walked out to meet the boys though I was nervous and I think Star could tell since she squeezed my hand and gave me a smile. I returned it and walked to David telling him I needed to talk to them after they eat.

He nodded and we sped off to the boardwalk. We sent Star and Laddie off though I warned her to be careful.

I watched as the boys fed and had to stop myself from joining. The smell of blood was so tempting that the boys had to give me some from an already dead guy to hold me over.

We walked further down the beach till we were alone under the piers. "What's wrong Kitten? You're worrying us."

I took a deep breath and looked at them walking up to David and started sobbing. I felt the others surround me holding me and purring, trying to comfort and find out what was wrong with me.

"I'm scared David!" I finally say. "I don't know how changing Sam has affected things so I don't know if they'll come sooner o-or not at all! I don't want any of you hurt. I'd die before I let you get hurt!" I screamed and David firmly took my face in his hands making me look at him.

"NO one is dying mate, especially not you!" he growled and the others agree.

"But I will" I say and keep going through their growls. "If it's because they kill me for trying to stop them or because I lose you I would die! I can't live, I can't exist without any of you! Please don't leave me!"

I break down and crumpled to my knees unable to hold myself up.

Instead of pulling me up the boys joined me and cocooned me in their warmth. "No one's leaving you Leah" Marko whispered.

"You don't know that" I continued to cry.

"Yes we do, we have you and we aren't about to let some assholes take you from us. Do you understand?" asked Paul looking more serious than I have ever seen him. "Leah, do you understand?" he repeated when I didn't answer.

"Promise?" I asked, sounding so broken and weak to my own ears.

"Promise" assured Dwayne and they all echoed him.

I nodded and let David pull me up and give me a deep kiss. I feel the others pull back slightly.

I turned to question them but they all have smiles on. I gasped at feeling David trace his hand down my body. Against the curve of my breast and the slope of my hips till he was on his knees watching me.

"Lean back Kitten" he softly ordered and pushed me to lean against Dwayne who helped spread my legs and hold my weight. David continued to kiss down my chest and stomach, teasing my hip as he scrunched up my skirt till it rested around my waist.

I have an idea of what's coming but I feel nervous. So exposed out here in the open, but I know they'd never let something happen to me. So I stay open and let David and Dwayne dictate my movements.

I moaned and fluttered my eyes closed as David licked a path from my belly button to the top of my panty line, chuckling against my skin.

I opened my heavy lids when Dwayne pulled my top up and started playing with my breasts. I try taking in what the others are doing.

Paul and Marko are on opposite sides of me and already had their cocks out, stroking themselves to the sight of David teasing me. I looked behind me and saw Dwayne playing with himself with the hand that wasn't holding me.

I wondered if I should reach back and help. However, I then felt the most intense sensation that took my breath away and made my eyes snap down to meet ice blue.

David was already watching me as he stroked his tongue against me over my underwear. Now that he had my total attention, he moved the fabric aside and took a long swipe of my moist center.

I moaned out and this seemed to set him into a frenzy as he started to eat me with wild inhibition. I bit my lip to try to hold in my cries, least we draw attention.

I found myself grinding down on his face, no longer able to control my own body as he nibbled and sucked on my clit.

I felt like I was losing my mind as I got closer to cumming. David reached a hand up and offered me his wrist which I bit without thought.

This forced a loud grunt out of him and suddenly he shoved two fingers into me and sunk his fangs into my hip.

My scream of completion was muffled by his wrist.

As I tried to calm my breathing I saw David smile and stand licking his lips after giving my twitching center one more swipe. I reached forward to kiss him.

As we pulled back I noticed the others tucking their spent flesh back into their pant's and I looked at David, surprised to see he was also tucking himself away.

"I feel bad I didn't make you feel good" I said and was confused when they all chuckled.

"Oh Kitten we all finished. Just feeling you cum because of my tongue was enough to make me cum".

Marko added, "Plus watching you come undone was fucking hot. But if you really feel bad you can always show us all later". I laughed and nodded making the others whoop and cheer.

We walked back to the bikes and I felt, orgasm aside, that we could definitely take on whatever came at us.

As long as I had my boys, my world was right.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN LOST BOYS ONLY THE SITUATION AND MY OC LEAH**. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. I know some of this may be against character but it's my first fanfic and I am writing others that are more dark and closer to character, also I'll explain why people seem the way they do. I don't mind criticism if it's to help not hurt. Ideas or requests are also welcomed.

Ch.6

The boys and I checked on Star and Laddie before we took off for the Emerson residence.

I rode with Paul, because who can say no to those puppy dogs eyes. I promised to ride with Marko on the way back just to be fair.

As we pulled up to the house the guys start shouting Michael's name and driving around to scare him, while I had a slightly different task.

I flew up to the second story windows until I found Sam's and opened it. Sitting on the window seal I listened and heard him beg Mike not to open the door.

"Go take your bath" Mike said after the boys went to wait for me a little ways down the road. I heard Sam run up and he entered the room with his dog Nanook.

Instead of attacking me though, Nanook ran up and started licking my face making me laugh until Sam dragged him off.

He looked terrified and I sighed, "I'm not going to hurt you Sam, I promise."

"Ya well sorry if I don't really believe you!" he snarked.

"Sam I know you're confused and scared by what you and Michael are going through but it does get better."

"What are we Leah? I thought you were my friend."

"I am, really, I'm giving you a great gift. Look I can't stay long. I know you'll figure it out you're smart Sammy. Just...keep an open mind at least. Please." I said jumping out the window before he could respond and floated to the ground by the boys.

I shrugged their questioning glances. They understood, we could only wait now and see how it played out.

I'd try to talk to Sam again tomorrow, after Michael was shown how we feed.

We all made it back to the boardwalk and picked up Star and Laddie. When we got back to the cave everyone went to their own corners as I followed Star to her bed.

"Hey Star?" I asked as we looked at some magazines. "Tomorrow we need you and Laddie to stay here. We are gonna take Mike to feed and I don't know how he'll react."

Star nodded and said, "Ok, just be careful. I don't want you guys getting hurt." I smiled and we went back to reading until Laddie came up looking sleepy.

After we tucked him in I hugged Star goodnight then walked over to Dwayne who was laying on his couch reading Dracula.

Funny Dwayne, real funny.

I laid at his feet and let myself feel content at the relaxed atmosphere.

Sooner then I would have liked my eyes started to droop and I was going in and out of consciousness. I felt someone lift me up and place me on what I assumed was my bed.

"Sleep well babe" said Dwayne and I smiled and reached for him even though my eyes were closed.

He laughed but complied and held me giving me a soft kiss. "I love you Dwayne" I murmured only half aware of what I was saying.

"And I love you Leah" came his soft reply as I finally gave in to sleep and became lost in my dreams.

His soft kisses assured they'd be ones of the pleasant variety.

########################################################################################################

I woke up with a smile on my face though it soon faded when I thought of what we had to face today.

Trying to get Michael to eat would be difficult, maybe even harder than in the movie since this time he didn't have Star to tempt him. I sure as hell wasn't going to flirt to get him to do it.

One: Ew!

And two: my mates would kill him in a heartbeat.

Not that I'd be very upset with that, I'd just rather not mess everything up just to get rid of Michael.

I slipped on a knee length off shoulder deep green dress with my boots and walked out to the boys who were huddled together. They jumped apart when I coughed.

"Hey chica looking fine" tried Paul.

"What are you planning?" I asked right to the chase.

"Well Kitten, we thought about what you said about before where Michael goes looking for Star" and I raised and eyebrow at David.

He actually looked nervous. "Well since he seems to like you", he said unhappily, "we thought you'd stay here and-".

"NO!" I shouted. How could they try to leave me here! "I want to come with you!", now they looked frustrated. Well so am I!

"What if Mike doesn't feed or brings Sam? What-", now I'm cut off by an irritated Dwayne.

"You said you couldn't live without us!"

"I can't I-".

"Well we can't live without you!" he yelled I'm shocked speechless.

"We don't know how he'll react, we couldn't handle if you got hurt. SO Please, PLEASE!" he stressed holding my face, begging. "Stay here".

I was about to start arguing again but paused and looked at my mates.

Mates, that means we are made for each other. They aren't asking me to stay to control me or push me away from them.

They are trying to protect their mate, me.

The same thing I had been trying to do for them. Love isn't a one way street. Everything I feel for them they feel for me, probably more intensely since they can feel it completely being full vampires.

I took a long look at all of their faces again and see the pain of asking me to stay out of their sight, but also the anxiety of what could happen if I went with them.

I sigh, "Fine but-". I stopped them as they rushed over to me and surrounded me. "When you get back I want to go to your room with you".

"Alright Leah" Paul said suggestively and Marko pushed him laughing.

"Not for that. Well not yet", I blushed. "Just so I can be there in case those Frog dumbasses show up. I can jump them." I stand tall so they know I will not be backing down on this.

They exchanged glances until David sighed and said. "Alright Kitten but you'll be hidden. When we get back Max wants all of us to go 'visit' him." Cue the boys groaning unhappily.

I simply shrugged but added, "I want to talk to Sam when you get back and try to get him to ease up a bit". The boys nodded reluctantly.

I gave an exaggerated sigh and kissed them all before flinging myself onto a couch waiting for Star and Laddie to wake up.

The boys chuckled and passed by kissing my head with Dwayne last.

He didn't say anything but the look in his eyes told me all I needed to know. He was thankful that I had agreed to stay.

I smiled and waved him off with an eye roll making him laugh and follow the guys.

I sighed again, already bored.

########################################################################################################

BOYS POV:

It hurt to have to ask Leah to stay behind where they couldn't see or touch her at any minute, but it would have hurt more if she had gotten hurt.

The boys leaned against a railing joking around and brushing off the sluts that were trying to show them attention.

They didn't even compete with their purple haired mate.

All they were good for now was an easy meal.

"How much you wanna bet Michael doesn't show and we wasted the night?" asked Marko biting his nails.

"Pfft", scoffed Paul, "I wouldn't doubt it. He just better not go to the cave like Leah said he did in the movie. If Star wants him that's her deal but I don't want him alone with our girl." The others nodded.

"I think that opportunity has already passed and was missed. It should have already happened." Dwayne said.

David started with "Ya maybe he didn't 'cause Star blew him off or-", but was cut off as Michael grabbed his jacket and spun him around.

"What did you do to me!? Where's Leah?" Michael demanded and the four boys stood shoulder to shoulder, their hackles rising.

"If you want answers Michael, you'll follow us. Oh and don't worry about Leah. I already told you she's ours, that's never gonna change" David warned and they began walking to the bikes before Michael could piss them off more.

'If he talks about her again I'm gonna fuck him up. To hell with what Max says', thought Paul to the others and Dwayne and Marko backed him up. Hell David wanted to do the same thing.

'Let's see how little Michael handles the real world boys.' he thought back and they chuckled out loud.

'I don't care if he feeds or not, the sooner we deal with this dick the sooner we can get back to Leah', added Marko.

'Ya let's hurry up, we have a mate now who I'd much rather see then this tool.' said Dwayne ending the silent conversation as they got on their bikes and rode off, Michael following.

They parked behind a sand dune and climbed up a hill to a big tree overlooking the partying teens below.

They each jumped up in a branch with grace that was other worldly while Michael stumbled below trying to keep up and hanging by the lowest branch.

He looked over the party confused. 'Are we gonna crash or something?', he thought before that painful thirst from earlier returned to plague him.

The boys let their faces change, showing the demons they really were.

"Initiations over Michael, time to join the club" said David letting Michael see his fangs.

"Heya Michael!" said Marko leaning forward to scare Michael and they all laughed when he fell out of the tree.

Without another thought to the halfling watching them the boys descended on the unsuspecting party goers, ripping them apart in the most brutal ways imaginable. Once everyone was dead they were still laughing and jumping around, pumped from the recent meal, throwing the leftovers into the bonfire.

'Where's Michael?' thought Paul.

"Down below" answered Dwayne out loud as they walked to stand back by the tree.

They looked down and sure enough there was Michael vamped out and breathing heavily on his back staring at them like they were the devil himself.

And maybe they were, they hardly cared anymore.

They smoothed out their faces and stood covered in blood. If Leah had been there she would have thought this part looked far more beautiful in person than on a screen.

They looked like fallen angels. Angelic faces deceivingly beautiful, but bloody and sinful like a demon while the fire behind them gave them halo like glows.

"Now you know what we are. What you are. You'll never grow old, never die. But you MUST feed.", David's voice carried and broke past Michael's panic.

"NO!" Michael yelled and ran off jumping on his bike, speeding away, afraid they might stop him.

The boys however had no intention of stopping Mike. Instead they were anxious to go back to their mate, and to a lesser extension their pack siblings, and make sure they were safe and sound.

Hopefully their mate wasn't to cross with them.

########################################################################################################

NORMAL POV:

Being with Star and Laddie in the cave wasn't so bad. I was just so used to at least one of the boys always around that I missed them.

I guess the other two caught on to this and made it their mission to have fun.

We danced, drew, and just goofed around. It was actually pretty fun.

I tucked Laddie into my bed and pulled Star forward to brush her hair.

"I'm happy you're here." she suddenly told me.

"So am I. I was so alone before, but now. Now I have all of you."

"Me two", Star confided.

"Me three" chimed in a barely conscious Laddie making us giggle.

"Star I want you and Laddie to stay here tonight and lock the door". She looked up curious and a little scared.

"Why?"

"I think some people are going to try to come and hurt the boys tomorrow and I don't want you caught in the crosshairs."

"What?! What about you?" I hushed her motioning to Laddie.

"I will be hidden ready to strike. I have to do this or else Marko will die. Remember how I told you I'd tell you everything eventually?"

"Yes."

"Well tomorrow is kind of like the beginning of the climax I guess you could say and then I can explain everything. Just don't hate me when it's over." I mumbled sadly.

"I could never hate you Leah." she promised hugging me.

"I hope so." I whispered. "Ok", I said whipping a stray tear, "The boys will be back soon and we have business, goodnight Star."

"Goodnight Leah love you." That made me choke up a bit.

"Love you too" I said before closing the door and going back to the main room.

I collapsed in David's wheelchair and cried myself to sleep.

I was woken up by someone gently lifting me and placing me back on their lap.

I opened my eyes and saw I'm now on David with Dwayne crouched in front of us and Paul and Marko on both sides, all looking at me with concern.

"Why were you crying Leah?" asked Dwayne. I looked down and sniffed.

"I just kept thinking about how Star will react when I tell her she could have been human again", I confessed.

"Do you regret coming here? Or what we plan to do?" David asked in a detached voice and all of them have blank faces.

"Of course not!", I yelled jumping up. "I love you, each one of you and you're the ones I am here for at the end of the day!" They looked relieved and sheepish.

"We're sorry Leah, we just had to be sure." said Marko.

"Why do you regret me coming here?" I asked worried and now they all rushed to pet me and tried to talk over each other.

"Never Kitten, we love you!"

"You're ours babe!"

"And we're yours."

"And don't you forget it Chica!" Paul finished their little speech and I calmed down and giggled.

"Ok so we are clear, I don't regret anything I'm just sad about how Star might react but I wouldn't change a thing...besides what I already changed. You know what I mean!", and we all laughed.

"Ok boys, and Kitten, let's go. We gotta let Leah talk to Sam and then we are off to Max's". David tells us.

With that we're gone into the night.

########################################################################################################

We arrived at the Emersons' and the boys made sure to stay in the shadows as I flew to Sam's window.

I saw him inside shaking and tapped lightly.

He jumped and looked at me hesitating before finally opening the window and letting me in.

"Hi Sammy", I said lightly. He sighed and sat back down, head in hands.

"Hi Leah."

"Sammy did you tell the Frogs about us?"

He looks up shocked, "You can read my mind!?", he screeched and I gave a soft chuckle.

"No, but I had a suspicion. Look Sammy, being one of us isn't that bad". He gave me a disbelieving look so I pressed on.

"Sleep all day, Party all night. Never grow old, never die.", and he actually chuckled. "You don't even have to feed right away, you can wait till your older like Laddie. And you'll be part of something amazing and powerful."

"I don't know Leah, I'm scared.", he admitted softly and looking ashamed. He jumped a little when I sat by him and took his hand.

"I know Sammy, I'm only half too. But this life has given me everything I have ever wanted", and he lifts his head curious to what I have to say. "I grew up alone and bullied, had anxiety and OCD which made me a prime victim. My parents cared more about work than for me and I didn't have any siblings. I only had one friend before I came here but she had met a guy and had less and less time for me."

I stood wiping a tear and clearing my throat.

"You see Sammy, before I met the boys I really was a lost girl. But they saw me. They found me." Sammy nodded looking thoughtful and offered a sad smile.

"You don't have to want to be like us Sam but please, don't betray us. Don't try to take my boys from me, I love them. Don't take my family".

Sam hugged me as I cried until his door burst open and Michael rushed in.

"Leah", he looked surprised and walked closer though I backed away.

He stopped and looked angry. "Do you know where I went tonight Leah? Do you know what I saw?" he basically shouted and Sam looked on nervously between us.

"Yes." I offered simply and with no explanation.

This seems to enrage him more as he suddenly grabbed my shoulders and squeezed painfully. I swear I can hear growls in the distant.

"What am I?", he looks at Sam then back at me. "What are we?"

I pushed him off of me and answered.

"You're a vampire Michael and you brought this on yourself trying to act all bad ass and following us. Just embrace it you might like it." I offered another smile at Sam and turned back to the window though before I can leave, I'm grabbed again.

Michael is holding me to him and trying to press his lips to mine so I do the only thing I can think of. I scream.

Suddenly Mike is ripped away but not by the vampires I suspected since I hear them growling and approaching from outside. Instead a vamped out Sam is holding Mike by the back of his shirt.

"Don't touch her Mike! Hurry Leah, go!" Sam yelled.

"Thank you Sammy!" I shouted before I jumped out the window and into the waiting arms of Marko, holding him close and wiping my mouth vigorously.

"Come on let's go, please?" I beg my very angry mates, who agree though just barley. 'You got lucky Michael, watch your back 'cause your not gonna get another chance to touch me'.

We arrived at Max's and Paul and Marko thought it'd be funny to send a bat kite to his front door sending Thorn into a hell-hound frenzy.

When Max stepped outside to examine the noise the boys rived their engines, being as loud as they could and Max asks "Who's there?"

Finally the boys get bored and we approach his gate while he looked at us disapprovingly.

"Boys and Leah", he acknowledges though I'm the only one to give a nod in return as the others just walk past and into the front room.

Paul and Marko lean on his entertainment center while Dwayne stays standing behind the couch that David sits on pulling me next to him. He lifts his feet up to the table and lights a cigarette.

I can't help but giggle at Max's affronted look at our actions.

"So what news do you have boys, only good I hope". He strides to his chair like some kind of King, which he might believe himself to be.

"Well we showed Michael how to feed and no surprise he ran away" David said.

"Little bitch", I mumble and they laugh, though Max looks like he wants to scold me for my language.

"Sam", David continues, "Seems more open to it though only time will tell. He did make contact with the Frogs so we think they'll still show up tomorrow and try to stake Marko. So we should take them out tonight."

Max waved his hand. "I'm sure they won't be a match IF they do show up. What's important is that the plan to get Lucy is all coming together", he said cheerfully.

"What!" I yelled and everyone looked at me.

"Is there a problem Leah?" Max asked me condescendingly.

"Fuck ya there is." I growled, "Why don't you care that Marko might die?"

"I don't under-", I cut him off.

"I have told you what these boys do, whether it's luck or talent doesn't matter and you sit here as if it's not even a possibility! I don't know if I should hate you or not so please Max tell me. Do you just not give two fucks about the boys? Because there is a very real chance that this ends terrible and they die!"

I'm up and pacing now.

"I could never tell if you were in denial, or would grieve later or some shit but it seems that you care more about this woman you barely know instead of the boys you claim as your sons!", I finished off breathing heavily.

Max is staring at me slack jawed, they all are, but I don't care I want answers.

Max pulled himself up towering over me and vamped out. "Now listen here you little bitch! I am the head of this family! I say-".

"Fuck you!", I screamed. "You might be head vampire but you aren't the head of my family, you aren't a father. Father's care if their children are hurt, even my father would care. But you just like to play games with people's lives."

Max made a move towards me but was blocked off by four equally angry Lost Boys.

"Move boys, I am your maker you obey me!", he commanded arrogantly.

"You might be our maker Max", hissed out David, "But Leah is our mate and you have no power when it comes to mates!"

Max looked shocked, even scared, and took a step back letting his face smooth out. The boys copied him, surrounding me protectively.

"You may leave now", Max said and we made our way to the door but I turned around.

"Think on this Max. You want Lucy to be a good mother to the boys, but have you been a good father?" With that I spun on my heel and allowed my mates to lead me out leaving a thoughtful Max behind.

########################################################################################################

We made it back to the cave much later, because the boys wanted to yell at me for yelling at a dangerous vampire (Oh irony) then kiss me senseless 'cause apparently they think I'm hot when I'm mad.

We walked in and I checked on Laddie and Star, happy to find the door locked and followed the boys into their room.

They laughed at my amazed face when Paul jumped upside down. I tried to punish them by saying no more kisses.

I say trying because the boys are very persuasive.

Dwayne put me on a little rock close to Marko so I could wake them up and stop the Frogs if needed.

After getting more kisses, and groping in Marko and Paul's case, the boys tried calming my nerves but it was no use.

So after telling the boys to get some rest, I sat and faced the entry of the cave, trying to stay awake.

I refused to let this be the only thing I can't change. Come on vampire hunters, let's see what you got!

########################################################################################################

I had been dozing in and out when I heard an oh so familiar voice. "I thought they slept in coffins?" asked Alan.

"That's what this place is. One big coffin", answered Edgar.

I was worried my eyes wouldn't open but the moment the vampire in me registered a threat to her mates I was suddenly full of energy.

I saw the boys notice the vampires hanging above and I crouched waiting.

"First come first staked", said Edgar.

Alan asked, "Which ones the head?" as he crawled up to Marko.

"I don't know we'll have to stake them all, start with the little one."

Alan nodded and tried to get into position.

I jumped before he could even lift his arm knocking us both to the ground. I started screaming as I felt the most incredible pain ever in my gut.

At my scream the boys woke up, their eyes searching till they landed on Alan laying next to me and a stake in my stomach.

"You're dead meat!" David yelled as he rushed the brothers who scrambled up and out of the hole.

I can't help but whimper and whine at the piece of wood in my flesh. Paul lifted my head to his lap and Marko held my hand while Dwayne yanked the stake out making me scream even louder.

There is so much blood I'm sure if I was still totally human I'd be dead by now.

Dwayne apologized and offered his wrist. I drank greedily, trying to fill the new hole in me.

He pulled back and petted my hair till I heard a scream, a feminine scream.

Star!

"Help!" she screamed as I tried to jump up but was held down by Paul and Marko as Dwayne rushed out.

He came back with David a few minutes later and they fell by me and I see David's burnt hand.

I reached for him, wanting, no needing to feel all of them against me alive and here. They cocooned me and make me drink from them as I mewl feeling my tissue rebuild itself slowly.

David petted my cheek. "When the sun goes down we'll feed and you'll heal faster, then we can go get Star back."

The fates of the Frog didn't have to be spoken since we all wanted retribution, so instead I asked "What happened with Star?"

David growled, "That shit head Michael broke the door and dragged her out. She tried running back and I almost had her when he fucking punched her!" Now we are all growling, he hurt our sister!

"I reached for him but those Frogs got my hand in the sun."

At this I took his hand and cradled it to me gently. "Luckily Laddie is still here and unhurt."

"As much as I hate to say it, we need to tell Max before we go and figure out a plan. I saved Marko, I'm not losing any of you". They continued to purr and pet me.

Watch out Michael, 'cause I'm coming for you!

########################################################################################################

SAM'S POV:

I can't believe Michael, my own flesh and blood, hit a girl!

Not only that but he contacted the Frogs and went to try to kill the guys!

I mean I'm still unsure about what's going on but to try to kill them? I kept thinking about what Leah said and I hope they are all ok.

Speaking of Leah. "What happened" I asked Edgar who is complaining about a girl.

"That bitch that came into the store! She stopped us from killing one of them". I let out a small breath till he pats his brother's back, who I notice is pale and shaking.

"At least you got to stake her."

"WHAT!?" I screamed.

"It was only in her stomach", Alan mumbles looking ashamed while Edgar glares.

"Will you two snap out of it! She's a blood sucker!" He storms off when neither of us answer him.

"Is my sister dead?" Came the quiet voice of Star who is sitting in a dark corner on my bed sporting a black eye thanks to Mike.

"I-I don't know", Alan admits then can't seem to take Star crying so he leaves.

I sat by her and tried to offer some comfort. "They said it was just in the stomach so I'm sure she'll heal", she still cries though it seems to lighten.

"I mean knowing Leah she's probably planning Mike's funeral right now."

She gave a small smile.

"And with how Mike hurt you, I'll help", I promised and she thanks me before laying back to sleep.

How did things get so confusing? Who do I stand by?

My brother who seems to be becoming someone I don't recognize or the sweet girl who turned me into a vampire?

I laid by Star and felt her snuggle into my back as the day time take effect and starts to put me to sleep. Maybe that's what I need to figure this out.

I can only hope.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN LOST BOYS ONLY THE SITUATION AND MY OC LEAH**. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited. I know some of this may be against character but it's my first fanfic and I am writing others that are more dark and closer to character, also I'll explain why people seem the way they do. I don't mind criticism if it's to help not hurt. Ideas or requests are also welcomed.

Ch. 7

The boys and I flew to Max's after they fed and making sure Laddie was safe alone in the cave.

I knew Max was entertaining Lucy but this couldn't wait.

We banged open the door and walked in hearing Lucy shriek in surprise. "I'm sorry if we scared you", I said then turned to an angry Max, "But we were attacked".

His eyes went wide and he looked towards an obviously still alive Marko who shook his head and said, "Leah saved me".

Our head relaxed until Paul added "But they staked her!"

Still pissed Paul lifted my shirt to reveal my stomach, it had healed but there was still a faint scar.

Max actually surprised me and growled. "Are you alright?"

I could only nod. "Leah I know at times I seem heartless but you are my daughter now and I do care for you, you'll have to forgive an old vampire. Sometimes it's hard to remember how to feel".

I think I surprised them all when I gave Max a hug, which he hesitantly returned.

"Max?" came a the confused voice of Lucy.

"I'm sorry Lucy", Max cleared his throat. "These are my son's and their mate, my daughter. It would appear your oldest attacked them".

She gasped and looked at us all, "No Michael would-".

"Look lady", cut in an irritated David as he pulled me into his arms. "We are vampires, your sons are half and made the mistake of hurting our mate and kidnapping our sister. We don't have time for denial, I want retribution now!"

Lucy looked near faint as we all looked at David shocked but he simply shrugged and sent Max an unapologetic look.

It took almost an hour to explain things to Lucy and another ten minutes until she would stop screaming and listen to my whole 'be with your family forever' speech.

She was still a bit hesitant but finally agreed to be Max's bride though I think he used a bit of vampire magic on her but I can't be sure. Nor do I really care.

It was decided that we would all head out to her house together and inform her boys. Then we could get Star and dumb and dumber, they'd be our first meals.

Trying to kill us definitely defines them as dinner in my book.

I'm not sure how Sam will react but right now as long as he stays out of our way I don't care.

With this in mind we all piled into Max's car and headed off. My mates and I tried to calm each other, I won't lose them.

We made it to the Emersons' place and I pointed out that Grandpa's gone, which means we need to be careful. He'll try to drive in and stake Max.

I heard Star scream and Dwayne had to refrain me from running in, though no one stops Lucy.

We all go in and wait in the front room as Lucy screams for Sam and Michael. Sam burst out of a bedroom holding Star's hand as they rushed down the steps to us.

Sam hugged Lucy as Star ran to me and sobbed on my shoulder.

I squeezed her tightly and tried to keep my face from changing as I saw her bruise. I know the boys have seen 'cause they all look murderous.

Sam rushes over and tries hug me till the boys growl and he puts his hands up in surrender.

"Oh God Leah you're ok, we were so worried! I swear I didn't know what Mike had planned", he swears as tears run down his cheeks. I nod and the boys, grudgingly, allow him to give me a brief hug.

"What the hell, you're alive!?" yelled Edgar from the stairs though Alan looked relieved until I pushed Star behind me and growl with my mates.

"You fuckers!" yelled Paul and he rushed towards them before I could stop him. I follow just a step behind.

I heard yells from downstairs but froze upon realizing they were leading my goofy vampire to his watery death.

"NO!"

I ran up as I heard Paul say, "You two tried to kill Marko and Leah".

"Ya and you're next death breathe". Paul laughed shaking his head.

"Oh no, you two are dead meat!"

"No you are", said Alan thrusting garlic at him.

Before he could taunt them any more I grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back.

"The tub Paul!" I reminded him and his eyes went wide as realization set in. We heard a snarl, turning we saw the giant Nanook.

"No" I said and he stopped and laid down making the Frogs yell out in panic.

We spun around to see Marko holding them by the back of the necks making them drop their stakes.

"Come on, I'm in the mood for Frog legs" laughed Marko as we dragged them down, stopping when we see Michael aiming the crossbow at Dwayne.

I ran and tackled him before he could pull the trigger, kicking it away into a corner.

Dwayne was fine but my relief was short lived as Michael swung me around and slapped me. It was so hard my ears started to ring.

We're suddenly in the air and he kept trying to bite me.

"Stop fighting me Leah" he yelled. I slammed my knee into his stomach and see David and Dwayne fly up. Paul and Marko look like they want to join but have to restrain the Frogs.

"Fuck off dude!" I hissed letting my face change. I bit into his arm making sure to pull some flesh off.

He screamed and dropped me, luckily Dwayne caught me since the whole flying thing is still new and I cling to him.

David and Michael were in an air arm lock, both trying to get the upper hand when they start to fly towards the antlers.

"No David watch out!" I screamed.

Max popped up, grabbed David and pushed him towards us before smacking Michael down, making him forever my hero.

We all landed and Michael looked like he was going to charge again when Grandpa Emerson crashes, thankfully missing us, and halts all the fights.

He stepped out and seemed a bit shocked he missed us making me hiss.

"Enough", Lucy screamed when Mike was about to charge Max.

"Mom they-", he tried but she cut him off.

"I know Michael and I have agreed to marry Max and become a vampire."

"No!", he glared when I scoffed.

"Will you stop whining it's not like we want you to follow us for eternity you jackass". The others made sounds of agreement as I added, "And I still have to get you back for hurting Star you piece of donkey shit.", which actually made my mates chuckle.

I raised a brow and smirked when I saw Star and Sam standing a bit close, well well well.

Can you say cougar?

"Now that's that settled" said Max pleasantly making us roll our eyes. "Michael and Sam should go with the others to deal with the Frogs and sleep in the cave" he said, well actually ordered.

########################################################################################################

After more pitiful protests from Michael and the struggling Frogs, we finally made it back to the cave.

As we landed Laddie runs up to us and started hugging and crying on everyone, obviously afraid that the worst had happened until Dwayne calmed him down.

"Sammy, take Laddie to my room down the hall please." I said and he nodded though turned a bit white when he saw Paul gripping Edgar's hair tightly.

"Star you want one of them?" she looked shocked but closed her eyes. After taking a deep breath she walked over to a scared Alan.

"You're going to kill us?" he asked frantically.

"Duh" sneered Marko making Dwayne and Paul laugh menacingly.

David put out his smoke and walked up to him. "You hurt our mate" and Alan's eyes grew wide.

Edgar yelled "To bad we missed" before Paul punched him.

"You wanted to kill our brother" David continued, "So it's only fair that we should kill yours". He nodded to me as Paul sliced a bit of the boy's neck.

I let the smell of blood overtake me and latched myself onto a screaming Edgar, thrashing my jaws when he tried to push me off.

I tried to catch as much blood as I could though I knew most of it ran down my body. Finally he was dead and I felt complete.

I pulled back, eyes hooded and smiled at Star.

"You don't have to be rough" I tried to assure her though I probably looked terrifying.

"Wait!" pleaded Alan making us pause, "I just want to say I'm sorry Leah". With that he closed his eyes and tilted his head exposing his neck.

Star looked at me unsure so I asked "Alan would you want to be changed?"

He hesitated "Maybe if Edgar was still...but I don't think I can live without him" he said with tears in his eyes and we nodded. The boys no longer teased him and he closed his eyes again.

Star let her face slip and she looked awesome!

Anyway she leaned over and breathed in his scent letting a low growl out before latching on to him and drinking deeply and (show off) cleanly.

Finally, he fell limp and the boys cheered as Star and I embraced laughing, high off of the blood rush.

"Nice you ate two kids" spat Michael, who had been off in a corner like a troll but came out walking towards us.

"So since you're a monster now and I'm going to be one soon does that mean I get to fuck the group whore?" he said smirking and leering at me. The boys started snarling, but before we could do anything he was spun around and socked in the nose making him fall and cry out.

Star hit him.

Let me repeat that.

Star.

Punched.

Michael.

And she looked bad ass!

"Don't talk to her like that!", she raged as we all gaped at her before I squealed and ran up hugging her.

"You are one badass hippie!" I yelled making her laugh and blush.

The boys hooted and cheered patting her on the back as she rolled her eyes but smiled. She said good morning and walked off to bed, in a new room, as the boys led me away from a stunned Michael and further into the cave into a another new room.

Candles decorated it and in the center was a large bed with red sheets. I raised a brow but they simply smiled and started stripping.

I must have been staring because they chuckled and the blondes laid out on the bed as my dark haired lover went behind me and slowly, sensually, started taking my clothes off.

"Mhh Dwayne" I moaned as he let his hands trail over my now exposed skin.

"Will you let me claim you love?" he asked lowly in my ear nipping my neck.

"Let him Kitten, let him fill you. Let us." said David as they watched me with hungry expressions.

I nodded and crawled to the middle of the bed as Paul and Marko started kissing and petting me from either side as David stoked my hair from his position at the headboard.

He turned my head to kiss me then had me watch Dwayne crawl between my legs like a jungle cat about to devour its prey.

I gasped as he kissed up my legs, biting and placing open mouth kisses trailing up and giving me long slow licks.

I let out a mewling noise I had never made before and ignored the blush staining my cheeks.

"Please Dwayne", I begged panting and hearing moaning growls around me. He distracted me with the thick tip of his cock teasing my opening, spreading my juices, eyes flashing gold and red.

"Is this what you want Leah?", he asked smirking. Freaking sexy controlling vampires!

"Yes please!" I cried out and he kissed me slamming his impressive length into me, the kiss muffling my cry.

I tried to breathe as I heard them all purring. Dwayne's face held a look of intense pain.

"I'm sorry love" he whispered and wiped a tear from my eye. I think he was trying to make it quick to avoid any pain, but it still hurt a little.

I kissed his fingers and flexed my inner muscles experimentally.

"Ugh!", he gave a hoarse groan and began slowly moving in me making me grasp his back from the new feeling.

"More" I moaned, he listened and speed up with harder thrusts as the others continued touching me driving me insane.

I was here with my mates, they were save and we were one.

I felt that wonderful spring in my body get tighter and tighter as Dwayne picked up his thrusts slamming into me. His vampiric face taking over as he sunk his teeth into my neck sending me over the edge.

I bit into his neck taking a long pull as I heard him roar his completion. I felt his seed fill my womb making me shudder in aftershocks.

With heavy breaths he gave me one more kiss and rolled off of me. I was gasping before giggling when Marko took his spot.

"My turn Leah", he winked and the boys and I laughed.

They each took turns, some at the same time, to show me just how much they loved me.

All in all it was the best night of my life, undead or not.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN LOST BOYS ONLY THE SITUATION AND MY OC LEAH**. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. I know some of this may be against character but it's my first fanfic and I am writing others that are more dark and closer to character, also I'll explain why people seem the way they do. I don't mind criticism if it's to help not hurt. Ideas or requests are also welcomed.

Epilog:

So it's been a few months now and life was good.

I told Star the truth and it took her a few days of moping and making me nervous but she finally admitted she was happy with herself, with me, with us.

Sammy and Laddie are still halflings and they'll stay like that until they get older.

I think Sam's a little impatient, at least that's what the looks he and Star keep shooting each other are hinting at.

I don't know what may happen there but it seems they are at least waiting till he's a bit older so they can be the same age I guess.

Either way I'm happy they are happy. I did have to stop some of the boys' cruder teases.

Any way that's a story for another time.

Michael, who still talks shit, is living with Lucy and Max who we have to visit every Sunday for 'family' time.

Honestly we are just happy that that wannabe douche isn't with us. He said it's because he wanted a real bed but I know it's 'cause he's scared of the guys... and Star. Which is hilarious.

I gave each of my mates a kiss and hugged my undead siblings then get on behind David. We both looked around at our family.

Marko had Sam with him on his bike and they were teasing Paul as Star patted his head in mock sympathy. Laddie giggled from behind Dwayne, who caught my eye and winked.

"Happy Kitten?" asked David, my green eyes locked with his beautiful blues.

"Of course" I smiled seeing my mates happy with my answer.

"Sleep all day. Party all night. Never grow old. Never die. It's fun to be a vampire." I joked and he tossed his head back and laughed as the others joined in.

We took off for the boardwalk, laughing and howling.

I held on tighter to David who squeezed my hand and sent a wink over his shoulder.

I looked around again and couldn't keep the smile off of my face.

Who would have known that by simply watching my favorite movie I would be given a twisted happily ever after?

"Hell ya!" shouted Paul and we laughed again.

Oh yes, it's definitely fun to be a vampire.

 **THE END**


End file.
